Libertad
by Anyara
Summary: La esclavitud, en ocasiones no es solo física, ¿qué haces cuando esclavizan tu corazón?... LIBERTAD... un fic de Sayo Yukishiro, continuado por Anyara... InuKag Capitulo XII...Encadenada a tu corazón...
1. Promesas de Niñez, Juegos de Infantes

**Hola a todos quienes leen mis historias, y a quienes comiencen a hacerlo. paso a comentarles que este fic, ha sido emprendido originalmente por Sayo Yukishiro, ella en uno de sus capítulos mencionó que no podría continuarlo, por motivos personales, y solicitó si alguien se quería hacer cargo de él, lo que considere muy honesto de su parte, ya que he seguido muchas historias que jamás son concluidas, y considero que aquello es una falta de respeto muy grande para quienes leen… así que me aventuré a continuarlo, tiene bastante material, y me encariñé con el… y bueno, inicialmente su categoría en al cuenta de su autora era "K"… pero debo decir que cayó en mis manitos, así que ahora será…"M"…jejej e… a disfrutar de él…**

**Anyara**

**Capítulo Uno- "Promesas de Niñez, Juegos de Infantes" **

-InuYasha- Musitó la pequeña, viéndole con singular entretención. Éste sólo asintió ante el llamado de la niña, manteniendo su mirada gacha- Podrías ponerte de pie- El niño observó la posición y se levantó apresuradamente dando una mano a la pequeña para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-¡Kagome!- Llamó una voz a la lejanía- ¡Vengan aquí!

La niña entonces tomó de la mano a InuYasha, corriendo junto a éste hacia quien les llamase.

-¿Y tus zapatos?- Reprochó autoritariamente el muchacho, Kagome sólo sonrió avergonzada.

-Perdón, hermano- Respondió con voz tenue, esbozando una suave sonrisa. El muchacho sólo exhaló, negando de manera reprobatoria, sabiendo que no podía dar sermones a aquella pequeña frente a él, a su pequeña y dulce hermanita.

-Vamos adentro- Ordenó calmadamente, dando una mirada inquisidora a InuYasha quien sólo asintió y camino junto a los otros dos.

PPPPPP

-¿Han oído entonces acerca de las carentes medidas del gobierno frente a aquel crimen?- Impuso Inutaisho, quien observaba falto de sentimiento por la ventana del salón.

-Lamentablemente en la actualidad aquellos hacen oídos sordos a toda esta situación- Respondió sereno el señor Higurashi.

-Es verdaderamente decadente, ¿Cómo no ponen restricciones para evitar aquella privación de libertad?- Espetó Midoriko quien partícipe de aquella conversación parecía notablemente exaltada. Ambos caballeros sólo negaron cansinamente. La verdad es que nadie se explicaba que aún en aquellos tiempos la esclavitud fuese algo permitido.

-Ya llegamos- Avisó Ryuji, trayendo tras de si a su pequeña hermana y al menor de los hijos de Inutaisho.

Midoriko se acercó a su hijo mayor acariciando sus castaños cabellos, sonriéndole agradecida, para luego tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

-¿Y Sesshomaru?- Interrogó Inutaisho, notando que entre los presentes faltaba su primogénito. Los niños sólo negaron, dado que Sesshomaru había sido renuente a la hora de hacerlo partícipe de sus juegos. Verdaderamente ese pequeño era totalmente distinto a los demás.

-No recuerdo jamás haberle visto participar en ningún juego- Preocupado informó Inutaisho- Quizás aún me culpe de la muerte de su madre, y no ha cambiado en estos años su frialdad hacia Izayoi.

-Vamos, amigo- lo reconfortó el señor Higurashi con una expresiva sonrisa- Ya verás como con el tiempo va cambiando y volviéndose más abierto.

Inutaisho asintió agradecido y, acompañado de su amigo, se trasladaron con paso calmo al comedor.

Aquel día, preparaban una cena en honor de sus amigos, de la familia Higurashi. Midoriko pese a ser una fuerte y hermosa mujer sufría de una mortal enfermedad. Su esposo, aún ilusionado con hallar alguna cura, había tomado la determinación de dejar el pueblo junto con su familia, para así buscar métodos que pudiesen mantener entre los vivos por más tiempo a su mujer. Era por eso que aquel día realizaban aquella reunión, una despedida de ambas poderosas familias, con la esperanza de volverse a ver en un futuro cercano.

-InuYasha ¿Me extrañarás?- Interrogó la niña, mientras los adultos se despedían efusivamente y manteniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Como digas- Respondió, reacio a decir lo que su corazón infante sentía, puesto que en verdad la extrañaría y mucho.

-InuYasha- Sollozó la pequeña- Yo si te extrañaré mucho- Murmuró, mientras se colgaba del cuello del pequeño, derramando pesarosas lágrimas en los ropajes del chico.

-¡Hey, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar- InuYasha suplicó con tenuidad, al tiempo que con el dorso de su mano limpiaba algunas que corrían rebeldes por el pequeño rostro - Claro que te extrañaré, eres mi "amiga"- Sus doradas orbes fueron víctimas también de aquel líquido salino, sintiendo como se agolpaban aquellas en sus pupilas, mas luchando para no darles escape.

-Te quiero mucho- Gimoteó con mayor abatimiento.

-Pequeños- Susurró Midoriko, viendo la enternecedora y entristecedora despedida de los niños- Es sólo un hasta luego- Les informó, siendo vista por ambos pequeños- Recuerden que algún día, podrán unir sus vidas por siempre.

InuYasha emitió un sonido de asco, como niño que era le parecía tan cursi aquella idea. Ante su gesto los adultos rieron vigorosamente, InuYasha en cambio sintió como sus mejillas se teñían del más intenso y rojizo tono.

-Ves, Inu, ¡Tu y Yo ya estamos unidos por siempre, porque cuando seamos grandes seremos esposos!- Añadió con alegría la pequeña.

InuYasha volvió a observar a la niña, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía levemente ante aquella sonrisa y esa dulce mirada castaña, pese a que su arrogante carácter le imposibilitaba el corresponder aquel gesto de la chica. Se verdad deseaba volver a verla, a ella y a su apaciguadora figura.

-¡Feh!- Espetó arrogante, dándose cuenta de su embobado estado- Como sea.

Ryuji se acercó entonces a la pequeña con molesto semblante y dijo:

-No digas eso Kagome, no creo que cuando seas mayor te parezca casarte con un chico como este- Miró despectivamente a InuYasha, no porque de verdad le rebajase, sino porque desde su nacimiento había celado constantemente a su hermanita, y es que en verdad la quería con el alma.

Sesshomaru estiró su pequeña mano para despedirse del señor Higurashi, luego dándola a Midoriko, produciendo que la última sonriese para si- "De verdad aquel niño tenía enmarcado un semblante del más frió de los adultos y las actitudes de un hombre ya mayor, sin embargo, será un gran hombre".

-Cuídate jovencito- Profirió al soltar la mano del muchacho.

-Usted también- Respondió con su semblante impávido, pero realmente sintiendo la frase que emitía. Midoriko despidió con su mano a los presentes subiendo al copiloto del carro.

Un nuevo sollozó escapó de labios de la pequeña de cabellos azabache, quien bajaba nuevamente del carro, para abrazarse de su amigo, pese al molesto semblante de su hermano mayor. Izayoi, entonces, con paso calmado se acercó a los pequeños.

-Vamos, nos volveremos a ver- Susurró, depositando en las manos de su pequeño un fastuoso anillo que en su centro tuviese una diminuta pero preciosa piedra de pálida tonalidad rosa- ¿Por qué no se lo das a tu amiga?- Incitó, con afable y cariñosa voz. El pequeño sonrojado y evitando mostrar su emoción accedió, dejando entre las pequeñas manos de la niña el regalo que hace segundos le diese su madre.

-Toma- Declaró con parquedad- Cuando regreses has de volver con él- Kagome asintió agradecida, tanto a la madre de InuYasha como a él.

El carro comenzó su marcha, llevándose consigo a la querida familia.

Kagome aún en la ventanilla observaba con sus ojitos brillosos a aquellos que dejasen allí. Su mano diminuta se poso en el vidrio, dando una última pasada por los presentes, para detenerse en las doradas orbes de su pequeño amigo, las cuales ya no se abstenían de demostrar lo que sintiese; hermosas y cristalinas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y una tenue y apenada sonrisa bordeaba sus labios.

_-Hasta Pronto, Kagome-_

**Fin Capitulo Uno- 26 de Septiembre del 2004. 19:02 Horas.**


	2. Venta de Almas, Venta de Libertad

**Capitulo Dos- "Venta de Almas, Venta de Libertad"**

Un joven de arrogante mirada paseaba ésta por cada uno de los transeúntes, llevaba una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios y con paso seguro surcaba las calles de aquel pueblo. A su lado, su mejor y quizás único amigo le acompañaba, de cabellos oscuros y destellantes ojos azulinos.

Se detuvieron ambos al ver frente a ellos el motivo de su caminar. Delante de ellos se erigía el imponente "imperio" de perdición que tanto repudio causase en la familia de ambos.

Entraron pausadamente, deteniendo sus miradas en aquellos que se hallasen en el lugar. InuYasha observó con ira aquel espectáculo. Sobre una especie de "escenario" se desplazaba uno de los más poderosos hombres de la cuidad y nación.

-Maldito-Bramó el de cabellos platinados, con creciente rencor.

-InuYasha, ya cálmate, no nos vayas a delatar- Ordenó Miroku, sosteniendo al impulsivo muchacho por sus ropas- Recuerda que si estamos aquí es para averiguar que altos cargos son partícipes de esta grotesca acción.

InuYasha se soltó de su agarre, arreglando sus ropas y manteniéndose ahora quieto. Fijó nuevamente su mirar en aquel escenario; sobre él mujeres y hombres sin distinción alguna de raza o edad eran expuestos.

-Venta clandestina de esclavos- Habló una voz tras de ellos, como adivinando los pensamientos de InuYasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru?- Interrogó irritado al ver a su hermano, sin obtener respuesta alguna de aquel.

Y es que pese a Sesshomaru tener un alto puesto en el gobierno y la posibilidad de intervenir en contra de aquellos que permitían ese tráfico indecoroso, no había actuado. Pensar que pertenecía a una de aquellas familias que tanto recriminaban a los efectores de aquel "comercio".

-¿Por qué no respondes?- Aseveró InuYasha, cada vez más exaltado ante la silenciosa silueta de su medio hermano.

-No es tu problema- Le contestó con absoluta frialdad, reanudando su paso para acomodarse junto a otros "funcionaros" de gobierno, los cuales parecían estar de acuerdo con aquella práctica.

-No puedo creerlo- Bufó InuYasha, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulada en sus puños de tanto apretarles.

-Calma- Susurró Miroku- No podemos dejarnos llevar por impulsos- Calmo, tras de eso, se acomodó junto a su amigo para ver aquel penoso espectáculo.

Seres, quienes faltos de culpa se erguían frente a aquel tumulto de "personas", quienes tras de una leve descripción levantaban sus manos, diciendo cifras y eligiendo a quienes "comprarían" de servidumbre para sus imponentes mansiones ¿Qué acaso no veían que al realizar aquello, incitaban a seguir con aquellas cruentas capturas y posteriores ventas?

Una jovencita de apenas unos catorce años paso adelante, al tiempo que un sonriente hombre se dirigía a su publico- Esta pequeña quizás no pueda serles de mucha utilidad, pero de seguro podrá lavar platos- Mofó con superioridad, causando la estridente carcajada de su "público", para luego continuar con su discurso. Tras de eso, algunas manos se levantaron en alto, ofreciendo cantidades. Cual no fuese la sorpresa de InuYasha al ver que el acreedor de aquella "posesión" terminara siendo ni más ni menos que su hermano.

-Salgamos de aquí- Asqueado se dirigió a su amigo, mas sin esperarle. Con paso apresurado salió del enorme galpón, perdiéndose entre la multitud que "desconociendo" aquella realidad transitaba apaciblemente fuera de aquel lugar.

-¡¿Y Aquel!- Preguntó con sorna un anciano sujeto, dirigiendo su mirada a un joven que escondido tras de las cortinas mostrase su pecoso rostro.

-No- Respondió tajante el "vendedor"- Aquel me lo he dejado, creo que más adelante podrá servirme en la causa- Bromeó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del serio Sesshomaru. Tras aquello reclamó a la pequeña, pagando la suma acordada.

-No me esperaba verte por estos sitios, Sesshomaru- Profirió burda y maliciosamente el sujeto.

-Yo tampoco esperaba que alguien con tanto poder fuese el autor de toda esta iniciativa- Frugalmente contestó el aludido.

-Pues ya ves, de alguna manera hay que enriquecerse- Agravió con descaro- Espero verte más seguido, Sesshomaru- Despidió al ya haber terminado su transacción, viendo como Sesshomaru se alejaba con seriedad.

_-Y yo espero verte muerto, Naraku-_

PPPPPPPP

Sesshomaru abandonó el lugar llevando tras de sí a la muchacha. Esta caminaba descalza, portando harapos por ropajes y un alicaído semblante.

-¡Jakken!- Llamó, acudiendo a su llamado un sujeto delgado y bajito, de tosco rostro.

-Si señor- Se apresuró a contestar. Sesshomaru se limitó a observar unos segundos a la muchacha.

-Vayan a casa, sabes que hacer- Profirió con voz carente de emoción. El sujeto sólo asintió obediente, acercándose a la muchacha. Esta al pasar al lado de su "señor" le dirigió una temerosa mirada, a la que Sesshomaru respondió con una irreflexiva y fría carente de sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, la joven contestó a esta esbozando una calida y dulce sonrisa, mostrando en su mirada un brillo excepcional.

-Gracias- Musitó casi ilegible. El joven de doradas orbes sólo pudo observarle con reducido asombro, casi imperceptible- _"¿Por qué le sonreía?"_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Interrogó deteniendo en su caminar a la joven. Ésta volteó con sus ojos entrecerrados y una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-Rin, señor- Respondió con voz chillona. Sesshomaru sólo asintió con sequedad.

-Sesshomaru- Profirió con voz queda, para asombro de Jakken, quien veía algo alejado la extraña escena. Era verdad que su amo siempre actuaba de manera tan fría, sin embargo en esta ocasión algo extraño sentía.

-Sí, Señor Sesshomaru- Asintió la mozuela, haciendo una rápida reverencia, viendo como su "amo" se alejaba de ellos con paso seguro y apresurado.

PPPPPPPP

-¿Dónde vas ahora?- Increpó InuYasha al verse abandonado por su "amigo".

-Lo siento- Disculpó Miroku, blandiendo su mano derecha en el aire- ¡Tengo algo pendiente!- Exclamó ya algo alejado. InuYasha bajó la mirada negando para si- "¿Algo pendiente, alguien pendiente"- Mofó para sí, y es que su amigo tenía mañas, pero sobre todo una ahondaba en su personalidad, era un mujeriego de primera.

Caminó solitario por el paraje, deteniéndose al estar ya alejado del centro de la ciudad, posó su mirada en una pequeña sombrilla color mate que parecía girar con placidez. Un aroma conocido por él fue distinguido por su agudo olfato, y una tenue sonrisa se ahuecó en sus labios. Saliéndose del adoquinado, y saltando la verja que separaba la calle de la pradera se dirigió calmadamente hasta el lugar donde la sombrilla siguiese girando con gracia singular.

-Kikyou- Murmuró, produciendo que la dueña de aquel nombre voltease apresuradamente hacia el efector del llamado. Un bosquejo de sonrisa surcó sus labios, y su mirada pareció levemente endulzar. Con su mano hizo ademán de invitación, dándole nuevamente la espalda, para poco después tenerle sentado junto a ella, observando la infinidad verdosa que parecía amilanarse al llegar a las dunas erigidas a la lejanía.

-¿Has ido a ese lugar?- Interrogó sin expresión alguna, aún perdida su mirada en el verde césped que abundaba frente a sus marrones ojos. InuYasha asintió, sintiendo como aquella rabia volvía a sí, sus venas parecían portar fuego. Tomó en su mano la desocupada de ella que descansase en el herbaje, estrechándole con cuidado, mitigando con esto su creciente ira.

-Naraku está involucrado- Acotó el ambarino. Kikyou entonces volvió su mirada a él, con una mitigada preocupación en su semblante, pero no por ello inexistente.

-¿Te ha visto?- Preguntó, dejando escapar en esta el motivo de su creciente preocupación.

-¡Feh!- Gruñó este- Si me vio o no da igual, no es de extrañar que un hijo de Inutaisho cohabite con aquellos desquiciados- Añadió con visible recelo, recordando el ver a Sesshomaru en aquel sitio. Kikyou suspiró pausadamente posando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Tengo miedo- Expresó, manteniendo aquella sequedad que tanto le caracterizase- ¿Y si tus padres se rehúsan a lo nuestro?- Levemente su voz pareció desquebrajarse, mas mantuvo firme en su posición- Tu tienes esa prometida, y yo...- Un temblor recorrió el interior de la joven.

InuYasha separó de esta, posando uno de sus finos dedos sobre los rosados labios de la mujer, haciéndole callar con un gesto dulce y mirada comprensiva.

-Yo no dejaré que nada te ocurra- Susurró acercándole a sí, abrazándole con vehemencia, deseando con esto mantenerle eternamente junto a sí. Sin embargo aquella hermosa muchacha no se equivocaba, él tenía una prometida y por su parte ella estaba a punto de terminar siéndolo de aquel asqueroso sujeto.

**Fin Capitulo Dos- 27 de septiembre de 2004- 21:21 hrs.**


	3. El Ataque, Uniendo Fuerzas Con El Destin

**Capitulo Tres: "El Ataque, Uniendo Fuerzas Con El Destino"**

Asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla, pese a los retos de su padre y hermano mayor, sin embargo, como siempre, había terminado haciendo lo que su corazón le dictase. La brisa helada de la mañana chocando contra sus mejillas era simplemente delicioso, y junto a eso la extraña sensación de libertad que aquel acto efectuase en sí. Devolvió dentro del vagón su mirada, sonriendo ampliamente a su hermano quien aún estuviese junto a ella.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no cambias esas ropas? Pese a que no me parezca cuando lleguemos conocerás a tu "prometido", por lo mismo, deberías ir algo más decente- Reprendió Ryuji, con sus brazos cruzados esperando sus palabras surgiesen efecto en la menor, pero ésta sólo le sonrió con dulzura, abrazándole por el cuello y riendo en su oído.

-Pues si desean conocerme, que sea como soy- Susurró divertida. Ryuji sólo negó, más sin llevar la contraría a su hermana, sabía que eso era simplemente imposible para él.

El tren se detuvo abruptamente, dando tiempo al joven sólo para afirmar por la cintura a su hermana menor.

-Quédate aquí y no salgas- Mandó con mirada inquisidora, levantándose para revisar el exterior.

La joven quedó sola en aquel sitió, esperando. Dudas agolpasen en su mente, deseosa de salir a investigar por sí misma- "¿Y si algo hubiese ocurrido a su padre?"- la sola idea le contrajo el alma. Desobedeciendo las órdenes de Ryuji decidió abandonar su confortable lugar de espera, paseándose por el vagón.

Todo se veía ciertamente sombrío, al parecer una especie de vapor se colaba desde el exterior. Sintió una mano tomarle de la muñeca, guiándole hacía si.

-¿Por qué has desobedecido?- Espetó iracundo su hermano. Esta aún exaltada sólo atino a abrazarse del joven castaño- Escóndete, Kagome- Le susurró, y esta pudo entrever en aquel vaporoso vagón, las enrojecidas pupilas de Ryuji.

-¿Y papá?- Musitó, como adivinando la respuesta a aquella interrogante.

-Escóndete- Le rogó, viéndole con marcada ternura- Pase lo que pase, debes salir con bien.

PPPPPPPP

-¿Es aquel el tren que lleva consigo al famoso defensor de los esclavos?- Interrogó el de castañas cabelleras, con un brillo de maldad en su mirada.

-Si- Respondió una mozuela de mirada parca y semblante inmutable.

-¡Kohaku!- Llamó con frialdad el sujeto.

-Si señor- Respondió tembloroso este.

-Esta será tu primera misión. Subirás con un grupo, encárgate de tomar en presidio a la mayor cantidad de personas, ya necesitamos un nuevo "cargamento"- Enfatizó con sorna- Yo me encargaré de nuestro invitado honorario- Susurró por lo bajo. Kohaku asintió dirigiendo una irascible mirada al hombre.

-Kohaku- Añadió este- Si fallas, este será tu lecho de muerte- Prometió el hombre, con certidumbre enmarcada en su fría mirada.

PPPPPPPP

Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su pecho, tomando de su cuello una cadenita dorada del cual colgase un menudo anillo, en el cual hubiese una pequeña piedra color rosa. Sonrió escuetamente. Primero su madre, y ahora pese a que su hermano no diese aviso, su padre.

Pese a todos los intentos hechos, Midoriko había sucumbido ante aquella mortífera enfermedad. Ella misma había sido aquella que sentada a sus pies la despidiese en su lecho de muerte. Una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa había sido su último gesto, uno que retendría por siempre, al igual que la melodía que ambas tocasen en el viejo piano de la casa, o la afectuosa mano de su padre posándose sobre su nuca.

-Por favor Ryuji, vuelve- Suplicó con tenuidad.

De pronto la puerta se abrió ante sus castaños ojos, un rostro aún más joven que el suyo fue aquel que viese. No pudo distinguir bien características, puesto que sus ojos presa de las lágrimas se mantenían cegados. Sólo pudo vislumbrar a este sujeto cuando estando ya frente a ella, le observó fijamente, parecía disculparse. Posterior a aquello la sensación de un golpe en su nuca y sus ojos cerrarse. Oscuridad reinante y ya nada más.

PPPPPPPP

Carros cargados con los pasajeros más humildes del tren comenzaron su marcha, dejando en el lugar algunos agonizantes cuerpos y otros a los cuales la vida ya les hubiese abandonado.

El olor a muerte, el color escarlata de la sangre.

Recorrió con premura hasta llegar a aquel vagón, descubriendo que su pequeña hermana ya no se encontraba allí. Tras aquello sintió un leve jalón llevándole al exterior.

Luego de aquello una explosión y el tren cubierto en llamas, al tiempo que tomaba forma una nube de grisácea tonalidad. Un grito desesperado trató de escapar de su garganta, siendo apresado en esta, solo siendo visible a aquellos que observasen el desgarrador gesto enmarcado en su rostro. Trató de ponerse de pie, mas aquellos que le acompañaban le detuvieron en su intención.

Sus manos empolvadas y cubiertas de sangre algo seca, su rostro de igual forma tenuemente era limpiado por aquellas lágrimas que rodasen por sus mejillas- _La perd_- Susurró con creciente dolor, llevándose sus manos al rostro, cubriéndose con estas.

Una joven de larga coleta castaña le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-Quizás no le has perdido- Susurró, manteniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Tras ellas un sujeto de cabellos oscuros cortos y mirada cordial pasó a acercársele.

-Soy Sango, y él es Miroku- Se presentó la joven- Si deseas puedes venir con nosotros, te ayudaremos a recuperarle o a vengarle.

El muchacho observó asombrado a los jóvenes y posteriormente a un abultado grupo de personas que se unía a estos. Asintió inconscientemente, sintiendo que aquel ahora era su lugar.

PPPPPPPP

-Soy Kouga- Saludó al ver al recién llegado- Al parecer también te has visto afectado, sin embargo, no pareces alguien de clase baja ¿o me equivoco?- Examinó el de azulinas pupilas.

-Yo soy Ryuji y no te equivocas- Condescendió el muchacho, observando con mirada escrutiñadora la especie de "campamento" en el cual ahora se hallaba- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Interrogó víctima de la curiosidad.

-Es aquí donde aquellos a quienes se nos ha arrebatado algo venimos a parar- Misteriosamente explicó la joven que antes viese, que si mal no recordase se llamaba Sango.

-Sango pertenecía a un pueblo del norte, donde atacaron anteriormente. Logró escapar pero perdió a su hermano- Explicó Kouga- Yo por mi parte vengo viajando de lejos, donde Naraku también se hizo "acreedor" de algunos de mis compañeros de batalla- Añadió con resentimiento.

Ryuji se detuvó al oír aquello-¿Acreedor?- Repitió de manera inmediata. Kouga sólo asintió con mirada perdida.

-Los esclaviza- Susurró- Si es de saqueos de pueblos que viven en pobreza mejor, o quizás tomando rehenes a heridos o indigentes- Acotó con fervoroso rencor- Pertenece a las altas autoridades, por lo que reclamos de grupos pobres e indigentes son prácticamente silentes a sus oídos.

-Mi padre- Susurró- ¡Mi padre venía a exponer sus puntos en contra de esto!- Exclamó con ardor. Kouga sonrió escuetamente, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Ryuji.

-Lo lamento- Musitó- Quédate con nosotros, buscaremos por nuestros propios métodos el liberar a nuestros compañeros- Afirmó con excitación. Ante la mirada compañera de aquellos que rodeasen a los jóvenes, un ánimo de camarería fue expandiéndose y tomando representación- "Todo crimen será pagado, de una u otra forma, porque todo en este mundo ha de tener su precio".

**Fin Capitulo Tres- 27 de Septiembre de 2004; 22:16 hrs.**


	4. Perdiéndolo todo

**Capítulo Cuatro "Perdiéndolo todo" **

Trató de abrir sus ojos, buscando ubicarse en donde se hallara. Recorrió con sus castañas orbes el lugar, oscuridad reinaba en este y yacía recostada sobre una roída manta. Trato de buscar un poco de luz, incorporándose levemente para descubrirle, sin embargo un punzante dolor en su nuca le hizo desistir. Sentía como si esta fuese a explotar sin conmiseración. Rindiéndose ante aquel dolor se recostó nuevamente en aquella fría "habitación", sintiendo sus ojos adormilados volver a cerrar, durmiendo nuevamente.

-La chiquilla de la celda cuatro ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- Preguntó cortantemente Naraku, al tiempo que sus manos acomodaban sus cabellos.

-En uno de los vagones- Respondió de mala gana el muchacho. Naraku sonrió para si, para luego dirigir una maliciosa sonrisa al pecoso.

-Te has lucido- Felicitó- De seguro pagarán buen precio por esta- Añadió levantándose de su sillón- Prepara al resto del cargamento, mañana por al amanecer iremos al galpón de la cuidad- Ordenó, emitiendo una mueca de satisfacción.

Kohaku sólo asintió, obediente, sabiendo que el negarse a aquellas órdenes no era un posible para él. Un suspiro apesadumbrado escapó de sus labios ya fuera de la habitación, lamentando en su interior aquello en lo que había debido convertirse tras su captura- _"Un captor igual que ellos, un ser inescrupuloso tal como aquellos que me quitaron mi libertad"._

PPPPP

El atardecer parecía recaer sobre la fecunda tierra, danzando aquellos últimos matices anaranjados sobre el herbaje, dando un brillo especial a los tiernos brotes de las más altas copas. Por el camino transitaban dos seres, quienes a paso calmo parecían desear mantenerse recluidos ante el pasar del tiempo.

En la mano izquierda del varón reposaba una sombrilla que se movía al compás de sus calmos movimientos, y en su derecha llevaba estrechada la mano izquierda de su acompañante. Esta por su parte caminaba con igual lentitud, con su mirada gacha y sus azabaches hebras cubriendo parte de su rostro. InuYasha por lo bajo observaba de vez en cuando a la muchacha. Habían conversado largas horas para terminar en aquel tema nuevamente y es que próximamente sucedería algo que ambos parecían desear que no sucediera jamás...

-"_Aquella muchacha con quien tenía aquel compromiso de matrimonio debía de arribar a la brevedad_"-Un breve suspiro escapó de sus labios de manera lastimera, captando la atención de su acompañante. Ésta volteó a verle, con su semblante frío, mas en sus ojos, aquellos que fuesen las ventanas del alma, un brillo irrefutable de preocupación rondaba insistentemente.

InuYasha le detuvó en su caminar, separando sus manos y haciendo con estas que la joven le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te noto tan ausente, tan preocupada?- Interrogó.

Kikyou se limitó a sonreír sucintamente, con una frugal e impávida sonrisa que parecía helar con su existencia.

-InuYasha- Musitó con seguridad en su voz- Simplemente me pregunto, ¿Qué reacción causará esta joven en ti?- InuYasha pareció perturbado ante la interrogante, tratando de dar respuesta inmediata pero siendo acallado por la joven quien le veía intensamente.

-Se que dirás, sólo me pregunto ¿Qué pensarás en el momento del encuentro?- Musitó con calma. InuYasha pareció pasmado ante aquello a tal punto de no lograr concebir respuesta alguna. Una lánguida risa escapó de labios de Kikyou- No te martirices en buscar respuesta que tranquilice mi ser, InuYasha- Acotó con tenuidad, acercando sus rostro al del joven y posando sobre los labios de este los suyos propios, probándoles en un fugaz roce. Tras aquello sólo quedaron allí, detenidos en su andar.

-¡Joven InuYasha!- Se oyó gritar a lo lejos una anciana voz. Ambos jóvenes buscaron al efector de aquel llamado en el horizonte. A lo lejos, acercándose con premura, venía Myoga, un anciano de tamaño reducido y abundante bigote blanquecino que hubiese estado junto a InuYasha desde su más remota niñez.

-¿Qué te trae tan apurado?- Interrogó de mala gana el de doradas orbes al tener frente a sí a un agitado Myôga.

Este, con un pañuelo cuadrillé que llevase en su bolsillo, secó perladas gotas de sudor que bordeaban en esos instantes su frente.

-Lamento interrumpirles. He debido dejar el carro en la colina puesto que este camino es muy estrecho- Explicó a ambos, dirigiendo una amigable sonrisa a Kikyou, quien sólo asintió sin mayor reparo.

-¡A lo que vienes!- Increpó molesto InuYasha.

-Oh si- Myoga pareció palidecer- Su padre me ha pedido que le lleve con él cuanto antes- Declaró apresurado, al tiempo que tomaba por un brazo al joven quien renuente evitaba seguirle. Myoga entonces observó cortésmente a Kikyou haciendo leve reverencia- Espero no incomodarle, pero son cosas de estricta índole familiar- Informó con cautela. InuYasha entonces pudo dilucidar con creciente dolor a que iba aquello- "_Ha llegado_".

PPPPPP

Nuevamente abría sus ojos, tratando de habituarse a aquella oscuridad. Por alguna extraña razón sentía su cabeza tan pesada y vacía a la vez... Tanteó el piso como buscando algo conocido en él, y dirigió su mirada a aquello que parecía ser la puerta. Un ruido le hizo detener su trayectoria, deteniéndose en una pequeña silla, en la cual un sonriente hombre le observaba con sorna. Un hombre que sólo le inspiraba desconfianza.

-Señorita- Se acercó, prendiendo una vela en el trayecto y sentándose junto a esta, deslumbrándose al instante de contemplar su rostro por primera vez - "Era increíblemente parecida a Kikyou"- Dejándose llevar por aquel pensamiento dirigió su mano a la mejilla de la temblorosa muchacha, quien ante el tacto desagradable del sujeto se separó de manera inmediata. Naraku entonces se detuvo con una mirada seca y molesta hacia la joven.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Naraku- Sonrió maliciosamente- Y tu ahora eres de mi propiedad- Kagome frunció confusa el ceño, sintiendo la extraña sensación de vacío nuevamente en su ser. Por extraña razón, pese a que hubiese deseado contestar aquello, un sentimiento de desconocimiento de si le hizo abandonar tal idea- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Interrogó el hombre más como mandato que como petición.

Su mano se posó sobre su frente ¿Por qué por más que buscaba respuesta a aquello no hallaba solución?- ¿Cuál es mi nombre?- Repitió pausadamente. Sus marrones ojos pasearon por la oscura "celda", y sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse estrepitosamente- ¿Quién soy?- Susurró. Naraku le vio confundido ¿Acaso había topado con una amnésica?.

-No te canses- Increpó aún molesto- Al parecer el golpe te ha dado fuerte, de todas maneras ya no importa quien hallas sido- Su voz sonó severa y burlona. Poniéndose de pie abandonó el lugar.

-¡No, espere!- Llamó sin resultado alguno- ¿Quién- Quién soy?- Se preguntó con temor.

¿Por qué estaba sola?

¿Dónde se encontraba y qué sucedería con ella?

Sus pupilas temblaron levemente ante interrogantes que recorrían su mente sin detenerse, sin hallar contestación. _Sola y descolocada en aquella profunda y aterradora oscuridad, con una extraña sensación de haberlo perdido todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

PPPPPP

Con paso firme se dirigió al interior de su hogar. Su mirada parecía mantenerse en una parquedad única y sus brazos caían rígidos a sus costados. Tocó pausada pero pesadamente la puerta del gran salón hallando allí a su padre, a aquel enérgico hombre pero esta vez en una pose totalmente "desmoralizadora". Sus manos reposaban en sus sienes, cubriendo con sus cabellos platinados su oval rostro. Sus dedos se incrustaban en su nuca con furor.

-¿Padre?- Interrogó acercándose a este, mas sin obtener respuesta alguna.-¿Padre?- Llamó nuevamente, esta vez posando su mano sobre la ancha espalda de Inutaisho. Sus doradas orbes refulgían, no solo en dolor sino también en ira. Jamás había visto esa mirada en su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó inquisitivamente observando fijamente con sus doradas orbes cada mueca en el rostro del aludido. Este sólo se limito a mirarle sin reacción alguna, y tras aquello reincorporándose de su asiento, caminando hasta la ventana donde dejó su imponente ser perderse entre el cortinaje de suave color terracota.

-El señor Higurashi venía con sus hijos en el tren de la mañana. No sólo venía por aquel compromiso, sino porque planeábamos plantear ambos a las altas autoridades nuestro descontento frente a las inexistentes medidas en contra de la "venta clandestina"- Su voz que sonase imponente y potenciada pareció ser acallada por un doloroso espasmo en su ser- Pero parecen haberse enterado y han atacado el tren- Susurró casi perdido, con su fuerte mano apretando el cortinaje.

-¿Están bien?- Interrogó iluso el muchacho, con preocupación en su semblante.

-No se han encontrado cuerpos, puesto incendiaron todo- Informó con gravedad Inutaisho, volteando con suavidad a ver a su hijo menor- Sé que esto no te aqueja como lo hizo conmigo, quizás no les recuerdes siquiera- Un lóbrego tono y una mirada lánguida informaron a InuYasha que contrariamente su padre estaba desolado ante la noticia.

-Lo lamento- Musitó, abrazando a su padre con fuerza.

No sentía dolor por la noticia, aunque tampoco le alegraba en lo más mínimo-"_Seguramente habían sido hombres relacionados con Naraku_"- Pensó con cólera- "_Por lo menos Kikyou podrá estar tranquila_" – Añadió con sarcasmo, sin embargo un vago recuerdo en su mente hizo que aquella escasa tristeza e ironía que se mezclasen tan fácilmente, fuesen evolucionando.

-_Una sonrisa...-_ una sonrisa que recurría a su memoria- _una sonrisa que ya jamás volvería a ver._

**Fin Capitulo Cuatro- Tres de Octubre del 2004; 21:48 Horas.**


	5. Un Nuevo Hogar, Víctimas

**Capitulo Cinco "Un Nuevo Hogar, Víctimas"**

Portaba un vestido de tonalidad rosa que aquel extraño sujeto le hubiese entregado antes de avisarle que su "amo" le esperaba en el salón.

La joven muchacha abrió con mano temblorosa la puerta, entrado en la sala. Un olor a madera impregnó sus sentidos, recordándole de paso aquel sitio que fuese su hogar desde la niñez.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, prolijamente ordenado y amueblado; todo parecía tener su lugar y su motivo de ser. Detuvo su curiosidad al notar que alguien más entraba en aquel lugar, volteando presurosamente su castaña mirada, ésta se cruzó con una ambarina e inexpresiva.

-Disculpe señor- Se excusó, haciendo una leve y condescendiente reverencia. Sesshomaru no emitió respuesta alguna, pasando por su lado y abriendo el cajón de su escritorio.

-Toma asiento- Musitó con parquedad, señalándole una pequeña silla frente a sí.

Rin aceptó de manera inmediata, obedeciendo al instante. Una sonrisa nerviosa seposó en sus labios.

-Ten- Manifestó Sesshomaru, acercándole un pequeño sobre cerrado que la joven dudosa tomó entre sus manos- Espero sea suficiente para que regreses a tu hogar, de todas formas Jakken te acompañará hasta la estación de ferrocarriles- Su voz era imponente, estoica, mas un deje de bondad rodeaba su persona, aunque fuese casi invisible.

-Pero...- Entrecortada la chica trató de entender aquel acto de su nuevo "amo"- _"¿Acaso le estaba dejando en libertad?"._

-¿Qué sucede?- Le interrogó, observándole de reojo. La joven frente a él se mostraba pasmada, con sus manos apretando el pequeño sobre que le entregase- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- Preguntó frugalmente.

Rin movió suavemente su cabeza, haciendo con esto que sus largos cabellos se moviesen acompasadamente en la negación.

-Señor, es que- Rin detuvó sus palabras, con cierta incertidumbre- Es que no tengo donde ir, ni con quien regresar- Murmuró, bajando su mirada, evitando con esto que su interlocutor notase aquellas lagrimas que se agolpasen en sus pupilas, víctimas del recuerdo.

Un sentimiento de ira recorrió internamente la sobria persona de Sesshomaru, quien apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos tornasen blanquecinos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas- Anunció con ascetismo- Eres libre de irte cuando lo desees- Prosiguió con tranquilidad- Se te dará lo que necesites hasta que decidas que hacer.

Rin levantó entonces su mirada. Sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que retuviese observaban admirada y agradecida a aquel señor, y una preciosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Pues, en ese caso, preferiría trabajar en este lugar- Esbozó con mesura- Que el sueldo y lo que se me de, sea resultado de mi trabajo- Añadió con humildad. Sesshomaru observó absorto aquella sonrisa y determinado semblante, entrecerrando sus doradas orbes afirmó calmadamente.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru- Habló, sin saber por que había hecho aquello. Rin volvió a sonreírle suavemente, poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias, señor Sesshomaru- Profirió al tiempo que dirigía una mirada cargada de incipiente ternura.

-Avísale a Jakken para que te prepare un cuarto- Musitó con parquedad, retomando ese aire inexpresivo y tornando su atención forzadamente en una pila de papeles que hubiesen sobre su escritorio. Por alguna razón aquella suave sonrisa y cariñosa mirada lograba tocar algo en él, haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

Rin asintió, aún manteniendo en su rostro aquel gesto de agradecimiento. Ya en la puerta hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir, aún cuando el joven parecía estar totalmente ensimismado en sus papeles.

Un suave suspiro escapó de labios de la joven al ya haber cerrado tras de sí aquella puerta. Mientras del otro lado aquel hombre dejaba caer nuevamente sus papeles sobre su escritorio- _"¿Qué sucede contigo, Sesshomaru?"._

PPPPPP

Extrañamente, pese a que una carga de tamaño descomunal pareciese haber sido extirpada de su ser, contraria a esta, arraigada en sí se hallaba una gigantesca y creciente sensación de melancolía, quizás hasta de tristeza, y es que el recuerdo naciente de una plácida y bondadosa sonrisa que rondaba en su memoria dejaba en total desazón a sus sentidos.

Una muchacha de lacios cabellos azabache le esperaba en el exterior. Su semblante serio guardaba nerviosismo, seguramente esperando que aquel inesperado llamado que les separase en su paseo fuese el aviso de una futura y imperecedera separación.

Una sucinta sonrisa bordeó los labios del ambarino, y su mirada pareció infundir seguridad en el ser de Kikyou. Por alguna razón, sintió en aquel gesto, la respuesta tranquilizante a todas aquellas interrogantes que se abalanzasen en su ser- _"Por alguna razón, aquel peligro el cual temía ya no tenía razón de ser"._

InuYasha detuvó su caminar ya estando junto a la joven, acercándole a sí en un suave abrazo. Aquella escueta sonrisa continuaba bordeando sus labios, y estaba allí abrazando a aquella que durante largo tiempo quisiera. Sin embargo, la congoja no había sido benevolente con el, continuaba allí, por razón desconocida, oprimiendo su orgulloso corazón.

_-"Éramos sólo unos niños, ¿Por qué su recuerdo me hace sentir tan eminente tristeza?"-_Reprochó internamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintiendo como los brazos de Kikyou se dirigían a su cuello, devolviéndole el abrazo, pero sin atreverse a emitir interrogante alguna, temiendo que en esta InuYasha terminase desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos.

_-"Simplemente no deseaba que sucediese así, no a aquella pequeña que durante la niñez fuese objeto de mi más alta devoción"_

PPPPP

Kohaku cubrió su rostro tras ser notificado de las últimas órdenes. Bajó su mirada, al tiempo que esgrimía entre sus manos algunos utensilios de defensa.

Sus pasos parecían caer pesarosamente sobre el herbaje y una sensación de repudio hacia si mismo le hacía presa de una cruenta guerra contra sí, mas ¿Qué podía hacer? Negarse era sinónimo de pasar a ser hombre muerto; sin embargo, las horribles pesadillas que aquejaban su alma ya eran como estar muerto en vida.

Repetir el acto aquel que le arrebatase la tranquilidad, en una acción en la cual por medios iguales despojase la felicidad a los futuros oprimidos- _"inocentes"._ Sus manos eran tan asquerosas y su ser tan inmoral como aquellos que lo alejasen de su pueblo y familia.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el rato?- Llamó una mujer de unos veinte años, la cual llevase su cabello tomado, y entre sus manos un pequeño pero vistoso abanico era utilizado con notable gracia.

Aquella mujer era la hermana de Naraku, quien obedecía las órdenes del aludido, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Kohaku podía percibir en la mirada de Kagura un brillo de resentimiento, como si al igual que él odiase aquel actuar que forzadamente por mandato de Naraku debía efectuar. O quizás a quien odiaba era a Naraku, mas aquello lo desconocía.

- Ya es hora- Confirmó sin sentimiento alguno en su voz una joven de mirada inexpresiva y tez clara cual la nieve. Sus indiferentes ojos parecían llevar en si el helado frío del invierno. Kohaku asintió con desgano.

_-"Otra vez"-_ Ya es hora- Susurró, al tiempo que apresuraba sus pasos, tomando fuerza en su carrera.

Un grupo de hombres se abalanzó junto a él, al tiempo que otros ya más cercanos comenzaban producir revueltas en las humildes moradas de aquel pueblo alejado.

Kohaku entró perspicazmente a una de las moradas, para hallar en esta a un anciano sujeto de cabellos blanquecinos- _"Uno de los que Naraku desecharía sin compasión"-_ Acercándose con la mirada caída y su mano portadora de una filosa daga, propinó un certero y único golpe al sujeto, sintiendo como sus manos se teñían del escarlata líquido que poco a poco bañase las desgastadas tablas que hacían de suelo de la habitación.

Su mirada temblorosa se posó sobre la reciente victima, y una sensación de mareo se hizo sentir en su interior; el deseo de salir corriendo a toda marcha, que debió ser reprimido al oír una voz conocida tras de sí.

-¡Detente ahí mismo!- Bramó furibunda una joven de castaños ojos y cabellos largos relucientes sostenidos en una alta coleta. Kohaku se quedó inmóvil sin atrever a dar la cara, pese a que estuviese cubierta con aquel trapo que le entregase Naraku.

-Hermana- Musitó de manera inaudible, mas sintiendo en sus vocablos el dolor desgarrante. Que desilusionada se hallaría esta de descubrir que aquel al que detenía era nada más ni menos que su hermano menor.

Sintió aún sobre sus ropas la escalofriante presencia del frío acero de la espada. Rogó internamente entonces que, de manera alguna, acabase con su vida.

Cerró sus ojos, pidiendo perdón en silencio.

-Déjale- Murmuró imponente una nueva voz; era Kagura. Kohaku volteó estrepitosamente, viendo como esta portase entre sus manos un pequeño revólver, mas que siendo utilizada podría ser mortal. Se acercó sigilosamente a la mujer, observándole suplicante.

-No le mates, por favor- Rogó imperceptiblemente para la muchacha castaña el jovencito. Kagura entonces le miró furtivamente y por alguna razón accedió al mandato.

-Ya ríndanse. Por más que traten él tiene el poder suficiente para no ser juzgado- Profirió con cierta ira Kagura antes de abandonar el lugar.

Estridentes ruidos se hicieron notar en el exterior y, tras de eso, el escape de los apresadores, mientras un grupo reducido de pobladores miraba agradecidamente a los jóvenes defensores que llegasen en su rescate.

- ¿Qué sucede Sango?- Interrogó Miroku, viendo como su amiga mostraba ausencia- Hoy hemos hecho un logro, deberías alegrarte un poco, ¡esta vez hemos salvado a algunos!- Añadió alegremente, tratando de transmitir y regalar parte de esta a su callada oyente.

-¿Sango?- Volvió a llamar al notar el silenció inminente que continuaba siendo reinante entre ambos.

-Era Kohaku, estoy segura, era él- Musitó con sus manos apretadas furiosamente y su voz entrecortada. Miroku le observó inquisitivamente, levantando con su mano el mentón de la joven, haciendo que sus azules orbes quedasen a altura de las castañas de la chica.

Aquella mirada estaba envuelta en lágrimas, lágrimas que contrajeron su ser. Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de la muchacha, poniendo en su mente el propósito de no efectuar ningún acto libidinoso típico de su ser- _"No esta vez, Miroku"-_ Se dijo, al tiempo que oía los dolorosos sollozos provenientes de su adorada Sango.

**Fin Capitulo Cinco- Seis de Octubre del 2004; 21:04 Horas.**


	6. Futuro Enfrentamiento

**Capitulo Seis "Futuro Enfrentamiento"**

A través del visillo que cubría la ventana, un escurridizo haz de luz surcó aquella humilde habitación, posándose furtivamente sobre su dormido rostro.

Poco a poco, a medida que la amanecida iba ganando terreno, este pequeño haz fue atiborrando la habitación; _la noche había llegado a su fin._

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, tratando de en suaves movimientos desperezarse. Sin embargo, de manera abrupta cierto presentimiento le hizo incorporar su cuerpo de forma automática.

Notó entonces que había utilizado por almohada el cálido pecho de Miroku- _"¿Qué he hecho?_"- Se interrogó pasmada, sintiendo terror en su interior. Instintivamente se llevó sus manos a su cuerpo, calmándose- "_No, no ha pasado nada_"- Suspiró aliviada en un halito suave cual susurro, pero suficiente para despertar al acompañante.

-¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?- Increpó al ver cierta diversión en la mirada del joven. Quien respondió a la interrogante con una seductora sonrisa.

-Sango, ¿Qué acaso no puedes pasar la noche con el hombre que amas?- Preguntó con simpleza, al tiempo que sus manos acariciasen la parte trasera de la joven.

Un estruendoso sonido resonó, despertando a algunos que aún durmiesen en los alrededores.

-¡Quien dijo que te amo! ¡HENTAI!-Espetó furibunda y con su rostro sonrojado, mezcla de vergüenza, decepción al saber los tontos pensamientos de su amigo y enojo.

Levantándose con paso apresurado abandonó el lugar, dejando solo al muchacho quien sobase su mejilla enrojecida por el reciente golpe.

Ryuji soltó una suave carcajada al ver la iracunda muchacha pasar, al tiempo que Kouga se acercaba a saludarle cordialmente.

-Es algo normal- Sostuvo divertido Kouga, mientras terminaba de amarrar en una coleta su cabello oscuro.

-Lo he notado- Respondió regocijado el muchacho.

-Ayer nos has sido de mucha ayuda- Añadió con tono agradecido- Es la primera vez que logramos seguirles el paso y detener en parte sus obras.

Ryuji asintió con seriedad –"_Lamentablemente no había podido hacer nada cuando hubiese querido hacerlo_"- Pensó melancólicamente, recordando que sólo hacía un par de días había perdido lo que quedase de su familia en un atentado como aquel.

PPPPPP

Sintió como aquella voz resonaba por todo el lugar, espetando órdenes a todo aquel que se cruzase frente a sus ojos.

Observó sus dañadas muñecas, que antes hubiesen estado amarradas, y que ahora portaban unas extrañas pulseras que ocultaban los rasguños que tenían; sin embargo lo apretadas que estaban hacían que estos le ardiesen en sobremanera.

Naraku asomó a la celda con una burda sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que ella respondió con una resentida mirada.

-Te ves linda- Mofó el hombre serenamente. Kagome sintió hervirle la sangre, con deseo de haberle destrozado el rostro en aquel mismo instante. Tras aquello el sujeto aquel continuó su paseo por las diversas celdas.

Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, aún no sabía quien era, aún no podía entender nada y a juzgar por lo que sus ojos veían, no llegaría a saberlo.

Su mente parecía una tabula rasa, como un papel en blanco. Sin embargo leves remembranzas se matizaban en esta, sin ninguna relación, sin explicación. Pero estaban allí, guardadas en lo más interno de su ser, mas existían y aquello le daba un deje de esperanza al que se aferraba con fehaciente vigor.

PPPPPPP

-¿Donde rayos te habías metido, ¡ya es más de medio día!- Reprochó InuYasha al lograr encontrar a su amigo en una pequeña plazoleta a entradas de la cuidad. Miroku sólo sonrió intrigantemente.

-Te pierdes dos días, ya debí de haberlo pensado yo, andabas tras alguna pollera- Espetó fastidiado- Por que no me sorprende-

-Porque eres mi amigo y conoces bien mis mañas- Informó con gusto- He de decirte que esta vez creo me he enamorado- Añadió acercándose al de doradas orbes, para informar aquello en un susurro, cual si fuese el secreto más resguardado del universo.

-¡Feh!- Burló InuYasha- ¿De nuevo?- Miroku le observó fingidamente herido, al tiempo que ambos retomasen el paso.

InuYasha entonces le relató aquello que se enterase recién el día anterior. Miroku sorprendido notó cierta tristeza en las palabras de su amigo.

-Me extraña- Susurró, haciendo que el emisor se detuviese en sus palabras. El de azulino mirar llevó una mano a su mentón, en gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué te extraña?- Increpó InuYasha, siempre que Miroku observaba así era porque algo que "no" le gustaría pasaba por su mente.

-Creí que ella significaba un peso para ti, ya que significaría dejar a Kikyou, pero ahora que me lo dices- Se detuvo para examinar con cuidado el receloso semblante de InuYasha- ¿Por qué tengo la ligera expresión que lamentas enormemente lo ocurrido?

InuYasha entrecerró enfurecido sus ojos- ¿¡Que clase de bestia crees que soy?- Gruñó enfadado- Por supuesto que lamento lo ocurrido. Hablamos de una vida- Explicó de manera lógica.

Miroku negó, sabiendo que su arrogante amigo terminaría "matándole" si continuaba con aquel tema- De todas formas- Susurró- Sigo creyendo que de verdad lamentas el no "volverle" a ver- El ojiazul se separó rápidamente del muchacho, evitando así la furia de InuYasha.

Mas esta no surgió; el aludido se quedo inmóvil, pensante, meditabundo con su cabeza gacha.

-¿InuYasha?- Interrogó Miroku un tanto preocupado. Aquel no podía ser su amigo.

-Ya déjate de sandeces, Miroku- Reconvino el joven tajantemente, pasando por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle mínima mirada- Ahora evita ese tema, no quiero que perturbes a Kikyou con tu "humor"- Miroku notó lo hiriente de las palabras de InuYasha, prefiriendo dejar de lado el tema, sin embargo corroborando su tesis, InuYasha de verdad sentía aquella perdida.

PPPPP

-Ha vuelto a insistir- Comunicó con sequedad, al tiempo que su mirada parda parecía perdida. Miroku observó a ambos jóvenes, esbozando una sucinta sonrisa.

-Pero señorita, no puede obligarle- Trató de mermar los ánimos el ojiazul, sin lograrlo. Las doradas orbes de su amigo guardaban aquella ira en su ser.

-Saben que Kaede esta enferma, y no desea dejarme sola- Continuó- Sin embargo, puedo arreglármelas sola- Agregó la joven con valentía; su mirada sobria y tajante parecía tener el poder de matar con su firmeza.

InuYasha dejo caer su puño entrecerrado sobre la mesa, produciendo un ensordecedor sonido sobre la madera.

-No digas esas cosas- Musitó iracundo- Sabes bien que yo me encargaré de ese tipo- Añadió, con la mandíbula rígidamente apretada. Kikyou le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada, para luego negar con levedad- ¡Te he dicho que no dejaré que se te acerque!- Alzó categórico.

Miroku retrocedió unos pasos ante las palabras de su amigo, temeroso por lo arrebatado e impulsivo que podía llegar a ser InuYasha. Y tal como lo hubiese pensado, este se puso de pie de manera inmediata, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Creo es mejor lo siga- Sonrió nervioso el ojiazul, observando el inexpresivo rostro de la pálida muchacha, sin saber si este era consecuencia de su normal personalidad o realmente había quedado estupefacta ante la reacción del ambarino muchacho.

-¡InuYasha! ¡Hey Inuyasha, espérame!- Llamó con voz entrecortada por la veloz carrera que había debido emprender para alcanzarlo. InuYasha no se inmutó, continuando con sus zancadas, a pasos acelerados.

-¿Dónde rayos puedo encontrar a ese bastardo?- Preguntó más para si que hacía su amigo, observando sus alrededores con aquella furia rondando sus doradas orbes, un brillo que hasta a Miroku le provocaba terror.

-En el galpón- Emitió en voz alta su acompañante, dado que este había oído a Kouga aquella mañana decir a algunos muchachos que seguramente ese o los siguientes días Naraku se desasiría de su recaudado "cargamento".

InuYasha le dio una furtiva mirada, para luego emprender su marcha con mayor velocidad. Ese maldito de Naraku se las pagaría, no sólo por Kikyou, sino también por Kagome.

**Fin Capitulo Seis- Siete de Octubre del 2004; 12:02 Horas.**


	7. Una Joven Sin Memoria

**Capitulo Siete "Una Joven Sin Memoria"**

InuYasha subió apresurado las escaleras, entrado iracundo a su habitación. Escaleras abajo Miroku podía escuchar como su amigo recorría la planta alta con pesados pasos, y algo preocupado se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

¿Qué sucede joven, Miroku¿Por qué el joven InuYasha ha entrado de esa manera- Interrogó el recién llegado, un sujeto de cierta edad, cuerpo redondo y rechoncha cara.

¡Que suerte que has venido, Myoga- Exclamó apresurado, poniéndose de pié frente al anciano¿Podrías preparar el carro? Creo que deberemos salir algo apurados si deseamos calmar a InuYasha- Añadió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Myoga retrocedió unos pasos, era bien conocido que siempre que una situación de precariedad se suscitaba el era el primero en desaparecer

- Por favor, Myoga, está algo alterado y sabes lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser- Examinó Miroku, con seriedad absoluta, observando de manera reprobatoria al aludido.

Myoga dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado abandonó el sitio para esperarles fuera.

PPPPP

Abrió la cajonera de su cuarto, dejando caer al suelo algunos papeles que esta contuviese. Impetuosamente llevó su mano al cajón inferior donde halló aquello que le llevase de regreso a su hogar. Retirando levemente su chaqueta lo calzó en el cinturón.

Bajo decidido escaleras abajo, dando zancadas en las cuales saltó algunos escalones. Miroku allí le veía preocupado.

-Por favor InuYasha ¿por qué mejor no te calmas un poco- Trató de convencer el joven, mas InuYasha sólo retomó su camino, pasando por alto la recomendación de su amigo, quien viendo que era en vano tratar de persuadirle decidió seguirlo.

-Señor InuYasha- Llamó el anciano, al tiempo que abría la puerta del carro para dejarle subir.

La mirada ambarina de InuYasha volvió hacia su amigo, asintiendo con rostro soslayado.

-De nada- Murmuró inaudible Miroku al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente y subía tras de su amigo.

PPPPP

Fue nuevamente atada, sintiendo como las pulseras al contacto parecían causarle aún más yagas, mas acalló el grito de dolor que hubiese deseado emitir ante tal contacto, para nuevamente mirar disgustada a quienes le llevaban a empujones ante Naraku.

-Mi linda muchacha- Sonrió ante la llegada de esta, tomándole bruscamente por el brazo y llevándole junto a él.

Naraku le detuvo junto a una larga cortina negra como la noche, dirigiéndole una obscena mirada- Aún no estoy seguro ¿Debo venderte o sería mejor dejarte para mí- Interrogó a si mismo, al tiempo que una burda sonrisa bordeaba sus labios.

Kagome le miró furibunda, al tiempo que se soltaba del agarré con un brusco movimiento.

-Eres agresiva, sin embargo muy hermosa- Añadió haciéndose el desentendido- Lástima- Murmuró al oído de esta con macabra voz, asqueando con ese simple sonido a la muchacha.

-Eres un bastardo- Profirió arrastrando sus palabras. Naraku se alejó de esta sonriéndole mordazmente.

PPPPP

Había un gran tumulto de gente en el lugar, abarrotada en la entrada de aquél galpón.

¡Como aborrecía a todos aquellos que estando allí fomentaban aquella práctica!

Se abrió paso entre las personas, tratando de llegar hasta la especie de escenario tras del cual seguramente se hallaba aquel a quien buscase.

De un brinco logró subir sin mayor problema, e impulsivamente tomó entre sus manos la cortina que resguardaba a los efectores de macabro crimen, perdiéndose tras de ella.

Reconoció inmediatamente a Naraku, quien estaba de espaldas a él, y llevando su mano debajo de su chaqueta hacia su cinto, sacó el revolver que su padre hacía unos años le hubiese regalado.

¡Naraku- Espetó con furia, haciendo que el aludido se voltease de forma refleja hacía quien le llamase.

InuYasha apuntó fijamente a aquel repugnante ser, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como lentamente el rostro de Naraku iba perdiendo aquella burda sonrisa, para denotar nerviosismo.

-A quien tenemos aquí- Manifestó tratando de retomar su calma¿Qué se te ofrece InuYasha- Interrogó burlesco. La joven de cabellos largos y rizados observaba extrañada aquella escena, mas al oír aquel nombre sintió como algo extraño se removiese en sí.

-Solo he venido a avisarte por esta vez- Respondió indómitamente el muchacho de doradas orbes con una media sonrisa en su rostro¡Deja de molestar a Kikyou- Gruñó con furor, perdiendo aquella triunfal mirada por una iracunda que hizo estremecer a la muchacha testigo.

-Lo que digas- Musitó sarcásticamente el aludido. InuYasha arrebatado se acercó al hombre con brusquedad tomándole por ambos lados de sus ropajes y levantándole levemente del suelo.

-Te he dicho que la dejes en paz- Susurró mirándole amenazante y fijamente. Su mirada al perder contacto con la del sujeto se topó con aquella jovencita silenciosa que observase aquella escena.

¡Eres despreciable- Bramó con ira, al tiempo que sentenciaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Naraku, quien cayó de espaldas sobre algunas cajas algo adolorido.

InuYasha nuevamente observó a la joven, los castaños ojos de la joven le miraban tranquilos- Ven- Invitó con tosquedad- A ser que desees quedarte acá para que te vendan como ganado- Acotó InuYasha, dándole la espalda a la muchacha al tiempo que se disponía huir del lugar. Kagome sin pensarlo obedeció al muchacho siguiéndole al tiempo que se perdían tras la masa de personas que esperasen escenario abajo por su "anfitrión".

-Hey ¿qué sucedió- Gritó un gigantesco sujeto, al tiempo que veía tirado en el piso a su "amo".

-Sigue al hijo menor de Inutaisho¡tráeme a la muchacha que va con el- Gritó incorporándose Naraku.

InuYasha volteó la mirada, notando que la joven trataba dificultosamente de abrirse paso entre el tumulto de personas que ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Por su gran altura pudo reconocer con facilidad al hombre de Naraku, devolviendo sus pasos para quedar junto a la joven.

¿Por qué rayos demoras tanto? – Le amonestó al tiempo que fastidiado le tomaba en brazos- Como pesas- Susurró molesto, sin estarlo realmente, mas tratando de calmar un poco la asustada mirada de su acompañante.

Abriéndose paso con una mano logró salir del lugar, ante la empalagosa mirada de Miroku- No digas nada, me vienen siguiendo- Se apresuró en decir, subiendo con la joven a cuestas en el carro.

PPPPP

Fue depositada con cierta brusquedad en el asiento, al tiempo que el chico exhalaba cansadamente.

-Esta vez estuviste cerca- Examinó Miroku, mientras dirigía una furtiva y simpática mirada a la joven.

-Es verdad- Reconoció InuYasha al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al cabello- Y traer a esta muchacha a cuestas me lo hizo más difícil- Añadió pesadamente. Kagome le observó nerviosa, aún recordando la extraña e iracunda mirada del muchacho.

¿Esta bien señorita- Interrogó Myoga al ver el pálido semblante de la joven. Esta sólo se limitó a asentir, al tiempo que esbozaba una suave sonrisa.

InuYasha había quedado pasmado al examinar por el rabillo de su mirar a la muchacha y notar la dulce sonrisa que esbozara. Nervioso se obligó a mirar por la ventada y eludir cualquier contacto con los pasajeros del carro.

Myoga detuvo la marcha ya llegando al hogar, nervioso observó a su joven señor, quien arrogante le observó.

-Ya puedes marcharte, de todos modos me has sorprendido, siempre huyes- Acotó con diversión.

-Como dice eso joven...-

Mas InuYasha dejó de oírle, dirigiendo sus pasos a la joven muchacha que hubiese rescatado.

-Supongo desearás volver a tu casa- Profirió con calma, pero la joven negó¿Cómo?

-No recuerdo quien soy- Susurró algo avergonzada- Solo sé que desperté en ese extraño lugar- Agregó intranquila. InuYasha entreabrió sus labios, sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

-Pues creo señorita que en tal caso quizás deseé que este servidor le de una mano- Apresuró a ofrecer Miroku, quien tomase entre sus manos las aún atadas de la joven.

¡Estas loco- Increpó InuYasha, separando a la joven de su amigo, sabía bien las intenciones de su "intachable" compañero. Sacó de entre sus bolsillos una pequeña cuchilla, tomando con su mano desocupada las de la joven, quien ante el contacto separó rápidamente sus brazos.

InuYasha le observó molestó- No me hagas rabiar niña- Increpó con tosquedad, tomando a la fuerza las manos de la joven y en un rápido movimiento cortando la soga que atase a la joven. Kagome le observó asombrada, sorprendida ante el acto de aquel impetuoso muchacho.

-Quédate acì mi padre no me perdonaría si le digo que deje a una niña a merced del libidinoso de Miroku- Espetó dirigiendo una fugaz y acusadora mirada a Miroku, quien sólo sonrió inocentemente.

-Si...- Murmuró entrecortada la joven- Este, Gracias- Agregó con suavidad. InuYasha volvió a observarle, nuevamente topándose con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa, con esa mirada dulce. Bajó su mirada sintiéndose sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

-Lo que digas- Espetó separándose de la muchacha- Sólo no molestes demasiado- Increpó huraño. Kagome dejó escapar una afable risita, el tiempo que InuYasha le invitaba a seguirle por el amplio salón.

"_Parece que no es tan temible después de todo"-_Pensó, mientras volvía sobre sus pies para hacer ademán de despedida tanto al joven ojiazul como al anciano Myoga.

**Termino Capitulo Siete- Siete de Octubre del 2004; 18:17 Horas.**


	8. Kagome

**Capitulo Ocho**

"**Kagome"**

Dejó caer su frente sobre sus manos, algo temeroso aunque jamás lo reconociese. Esta vez su impulsivo actuar le traería consecuencias, eso era seguro. Y es que no sólo había ido a amenazar a Naraku, sino que también le había arrebatado a aquella jovencita¡Pero que rayos, Él la tenía contra su voluntad- Espetó para sí.

Kagome volteó al oír al muchacho, dejando caer el vaso de blanquecina leche que Myoga le hubiese dado para que se alimentara minutos antes y haciendo este un sonido ensordecedor al hacer contacto con el piso.

InuYasha le dirigió una reprobatoria y fugaz mirada

- Lo siento- Musitó entrecortadamente la muchacha. El chico de doradas orbes sólo negó, bajando nuevamente su mirada sin dar mayor importancia al hecho.

De repente dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, y al levantar la mirada notó la preocupada y castaña de la joven muchacha.

-No quiero causarte problemas- Declaró- Puedo buscarme un sitio- Añadió sonriente con gran serenidad en sus palabras.

-No seas tonta- Contestó adustamente el muchacho- Además no podrías cuidarte sola- Determinó tajante.

-Claro que puedo- Bufó dolida- Sólo dime donde puedo hospedarme y…-

-No seas terca- Objetó desdeñosamente- No sabes en que lío nos hemos metido- Acotó con voz queda, pero admirado porque pese a no recordar ni siquiera quien era, la joven hablaba con firmeza y lo miraba decidida. Pensar que él apenas pudo mantener la mirada...

_-"Nos hemos metido"-_ Pensó la muchacha sonriendo sutilmente.

- Yo... perdona- _Susurró ella_ bajando su mirada.

-Da igual- Contestó arisco el muchacho- De todas maneras me hubiese metido en este lío- Añadió calmadamente, provocando una suave sonrisa por parte de la aludida.

Pausadamente InuYasha dejó a su mirar poder deleitarse con aquel hermoso espectáculo del que era concurrente en primera fila. Fuera de Kikyou y su madre pocas veces una muchacha había estado tan cerca de él, quizás por su irracional carácter, o su forma de reaccionar hacía el resto- Sin embargo aquella cercanía se le hacía bastante cómoda, y aquella sonrisa... - Caviló, bajando su mirada ante las extrañas ideas que surcaban su mente.

¡InuYasha, hijo vine en cuanto me enteré de lo ocurrido- Exclamó el hombre entrando apresuradamente al salón, mas quedando estupefacto ante la "extraña" escena.

InuYasha se separó adustamente de la joven, provocando que esta quedase arrodillada en la alfombra.

¡Más cuidado InuYasha- Increpó Inutaisho acercándose a la jovencita- Déjame ayudarte- Ofreció amablemente tendiéndole la mano, Kagome extrañada aceptó tan amable gesto de aquel desconocido, quien tras ayudarle miraba interrogativo a InuYasha.

-Oh- Notó el muchacho- Padre ella es...- Su voz quedó acallada, la verdad es que ella no sabía como se llamaba y por mismo él tampoco- La saqué del inmundo sitio de Naraku, seguramente pensaba venderle- Añadió con sequedad- Al parecer tiene amnesia- Terminó por decir el muchacho.

Inutaisho le miró comprensivo al tiempo que asentía distinguidamente- Pues- Sonrió- Te pareces mucho...- Se detuvo dudando en sus palabras, más al ver la suave sonrisa que la muchacha mostraba decidió proseguir- Te pareces a la difunta esposa de un buen amigo, seguramente su hija tendría tu edad- Susurró. InuYasha entonces le miró nervioso, sin saber bien por que.

¿Puedo darte un nombre hasta que recuerdes el tuyo- Interrogó amablemente. Kagome asintió sin dudarlo¿Te agrada Kagome? Así se llamaba la hija de mi amigo- Concluyó viéndole con profunda fijeza.

-Si- Respondió agradecida, ante lo cual Inutaisho sonrió abiertamente

¿Supongo que InuYasha te habrá ofrecido hospedaje en nuestro hogar- Interrogó mirando reprobatorio al aludido.

-Si lo ha hecho, claro si usted accede y no soy una molestia en su hogar- Se apresuró a contestar entre avergonzada por aquel tinte de petición que guardase en sus palabras y entretenida por el huraño semblante que había mantenido InuYasha ante la interrogante de su padre.

Inutaisho asintió suavemente¡Rin- Llamó, elevando su voz mas manteniendo aquella suavidad que usó en las palabras con las que se dirigió a la joven.

Una chica quizás unos dos o tres años menor que ella se apresuró en entrar al salón, sonriendo afablemente a Inutaisho y los presentes.

-Supongo desearás tomar un baño y descansar- Examinó dirigiéndose a Kagome, la muchacha sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente- Rin pequeña¿Podías guiar a nuestra invitada por la casa y ayudarle si es que necesita algo- Preguntó con visible cordialidad.

-Si señor- Respondió inmediatamente, para luego sonreír ampliamente a Kagome, obteniendo igual respuesta de esta- Acompáñeme- Le invitó.

InuYasha observó como ambas jovencitas abandonaban el salón. Su estoico semblante parecía examinar cada paso de aquellas, cuando ya seguro notó que estas no regresaban decidió volverse a su padre.

Inutaisho había abandonado aquel afable semblante de minutos antes, reemplazado por aquel sobrio e imperturbable que le caracterizaba¿Sabes en lo que te has metido- Examinó con voz calma.

-Si- Susurró su hijo por respuesta, bajando la cabeza.

-Naraku ha ido a reclamarme el golpe que le has propinado y a recalcarme que desea le regreses aquello que le "arrebataste" a la fuerza- Añadió Inutaisho, imitando el severo tono que seguramente hubiese utilizado Naraku al efectuar su demanda.

¿Y que… Qué le has respondido?.- Musitó entrecortado el muchacho. Sentía cierto temor de haber causado problemas a su padre, miedo de que su impulsividad fuese motivo de malos ratos para su progenitor.

-Que la muchacha de por si no le pertenecía- Profirió con gusto Inutaisho, al tiempo que el joven levantaba presurosamente su mirada, asombrado no de las palabras que su padre utilizase, sino por aquel tono que guardaba tras de ellas.

-Luego me ha "amenazado" con que saldará cuentas- Agregó con cierto sarcasmo- Y yo le he hecho saber que le esperaremos, después de todo, me enorgullece lo que has hecho- Inutaisho depositó su mirada sobre los dorados ojos de su hijo menor.

Una suave y alegre sonrisa poso fugazmente en labios e InuYasha y un gesto de asentimiento fue aquel "gracias" que deseo decir.

-Ahora claro- Continuó esta vez con rotunda seriedad- De que tendremos problemas los tendremos- Dijo, al tiempo que un suspiró de resignación escapaba de sus semiabiertos labios.

-Lo sé- Musitó suavemente InuYasha dejándose caer sobre un mullido sillón con sus brazos cruzados y mirada reflexiva.

-Sabes, seguramente aquella muchacha ha de haber pasado malos momentos, por lo mismo quiero que seas consecuente- Habló con extremada discreción tomando asiento junto a él- Es una muchacha muy linda- Agregó con simpatía.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella- Hizo saber el muchacho con sus doradas orbes enmarcando un brillo sin igual.

Inutaisho sonrió complacido- Sé que lo harás- Acotó- Deberías ir a ver si esta todo bien, por si necesita algo, además creo que has de avisarle- Susurró meditabundo- que esta noche será muy helada.

¿Qué- Interrogó InuYasha- Dije que me ocuparía al respecto, NO que pasaría a ser su "niñero"- Profirió con arrogancia. Inutaisho negó detenidamente con cierta diversión.

¡Feh! Mejor me voy antes de que me mandes a hacer quién sabe que otra cosa- Dijo poniéndose de pie con su semblante furibundo.

Se detuvo ya en el marco de la puerta, volteando a ver a su padre- Gracias- Susurró.

-Ha de estar en el cuarto de invitados- Declaró con su semblante meditabundo y sus ojos cerrados, insistió Inutaisho.

¡Que no iré- Exclamó InuYasha exhalando apáticamente. Su padre le contempló con su labio curvado, esbozando una tenue sonrisa- Hasta mañana padre- Despidió resignado el muchacho, antes de salir rumbo a las escaleras.

**Termino Capitulo Ocho- Nueve de Octubre del 2004; 22:21 Horas.**


	9. Ya no siento tanto frío

**Capitulo Nueve**

"**Ya no siento tanto frío"**

(NOMBRE POR GABYTA, a quien le dedico este, nuestro capítulo especial, eres la mejor amiga, hermana, persona, que alguien podría pedir- y también a Yari, que como ella, son las hermanas pequeñas que siempre mí corazón rogó. )

La luz se encontraba apagada, sin embargo él no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza se hallaba recostada sobre sus manos que lentamente habían perdido su calidez, por causa de la cada vez más inminente helada nocturna.

Dio una vuelta más sobre su cama, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, sin embargo aquella gélida sensación fue ganando terreno, cruzando la suave tela de sus sabanas, hasta calarle los huesos.

-.¡Maldición!.-. Espetó malhumorado, al tiempo que retiraba los ropajes de su cama quedando sentado sobre esta.

Observó por su ventana, notando como la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, acompañándole en su majestuoso devenir se hallaban aquellos titilantes luceros que refulgían en el firmamento.

-."Esta noche será muy helada".-. Recordó el muchacho. Su mirada perdió aquella quietud y con un gesto de fastidio intenso decidió ponerse de pie.

El frío pareció caer de golpe sobre su cuerpo, llevándose ambas manos a los costados trato de darse algo de calor mas sin lograrlo.

-.¿Por qué rayos debo hacer caso de lo que dice mi padre?.-. Bufó adusto mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Sacando una frazada limpia y doblándola en sus manos se dirigió con pesados pasos a la habitación de invitados. Se detuvo bruscamente al notar que ya se hallaba frente a esta y su mirada reprobatoria cambio radicalmente por una nerviosa.

Tragó saliva trabajosamente y dirigió luego su mano a la perilla de la amplia y lisa puerta.-. ¿Debería golpear o solo pasar?.-. Se preguntó deteniendo su mano sobre la perilla.

-.¡Que tonterías!.- Gruñó tras minutos de mantenerse silencioso sin hacer movimiento alguno y de paso tomando más frío del que ya sintiese. Giró la perilla sigilosamente e introdujo su cabeza dentro de la habitación.

La luz se encontraba prendida. InuYasha de manera nerviosa no supo como reaccionar manteniéndose quieto en su posición.

Sin embargo luego notó que pese a la luz hallarse encendida, la muchacha se encontraba totalmente dormida. Refunfuñó vocablos ilegibles mientras se acercaba a la litera que ocupase la muchacha.

De un brusco pero rápido movimiento tendió la manta sobre la muchacha y ya habiendo concluido la tarea que se había auto impuesto decidió marcharse.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Se había quedado en la más imperturbable quietud, dejando sus ambarinas orbes vagar por la habitación, en especial sobre aquella muchacha que inocentemente yacía sobre la litera.

Flexionó sus rodillas, dejándose reposar en estas, al tiempo que sus doradas orbes se posaban exclusivamente sobre el rostro de la muchacha. Con calma y exactitud pareció tallar cada rincón de este, sus pómulos, sus entrecerrados párpados, sus cejas y pestañas.

Una escueta sonrisa dejo escapar de sus labios, para luego continuar su recorrido. Su frente sobre la cual recaían algunos sedosos y oscuros cabellos rizados. No eran de un tinte negro, sino similar a aquel que tienen las noches, un azul tan oscuro como el mismo mar de media noche.

Sin darse cuenta su mano había ido a parar al cuello de la joven, sus dedos jugaban suavemente con un rizado mechón de esta. Nuevamente tragó algo de saliva con dificultad.-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-. Se reprochó hoscamente, sin embargo no se movió; algo tibio en su interior, haciendo que ya no sintiera el duro frío de aquella noche, lo mantenía frente a ella, impidiéndole irse por más que lo hubiese deseado, ya que no lo deseaba en absoluto.

Su mirada bajo a aquellos labios, puerta del aliento, que entreabiertos dejaban en conocimiento la placidez con que dormía la muchacha, al tiempo que acompasadamente el pecho de la joven de blanquecina tez denotaba la tranquilidad que acompañaba a su sueño.

InuYasha dejó que la yema de su pulgar se posara sobre el labio inferior de la muchacha. Aquellos labios eran tan rojos como la misma sangre, tan carmesí como los tintes del atardecer.

-.Es hermosa.-. Musitó con dificultad, por alguna extraña razón se sentía agobiado, colmado, sin embargo no de una manera incómoda, sino más bien una que se le hacía muy atrayente.-. "Demasiado".-. Un breve suspiro escapó por entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha.

-.Has de haber pasado malos ratos.-. Susurró con dolencia.-.Pero ahora ya no te pasará nada más.-. Su voz se había tornado protectora, aquel susurro pareció lograr adentrarse en la muchacha y por respuesta una lánguida y sosegada exhalación escapó de labios de esta. InuYasha sonrió para sí.

-.No sé por que, algo en ti pareciese abrir las compuertas de mi mente.-. Profirió calmadamente al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los carmines de la dormida muchacha.-. Ha de ser tu sonrisa.-. Concluyó al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos, mas el contacto no existió y su voz enflaqueció, al notar la estrechez e intimidad que se había atrevido a alcanzar.

Se separó abruptamente, al tiempo que en su mente miles de reprimendas iban haciendo gala.-. "¿Iba besarla¿Qué estaba pensando¿Y si hubiese despertado?".-. Aquella última interrogante le hizo caer en cuenta.

Apenas la había conocido, no podía ser que por alguna extraña razón el que la joven le recordase algo fuese motivo para que la besara. Más aún sabiendo que esta se encontraba desprovista de recuerdos- ¡Eres un aprovechado!- Se regañó energúmenamente. Dando largas zancadas se dirigió al umbral de la puerta.

-.La maldita luz.-. Maldijo de mala gana, volviendo en sus pasos y apagando la pequeña lámpara de mesa que yaciera sobre el velador. Sucumbiendo ante la inclemente tentación dio una última mirada, arrepintiéndose luego al notar como a falta de aquella luz artificial, la natural de la luna había dejado escapar algunos rebeldes y platinados haces de luz por el cortinaje.

Si antes el rostro soslayado y celestial de la muchacha le había parecido tentador, ahora era una verdadera tortura.

Aquellos labios carmín resaltaban con mayor fuerza ante la plateada luz, al igual que sus cabellos que a causa de esta parecían refulgir en sus tintes azulinos con mayor poderío. Cerró furiosa y costosamente sus ojos y dejando rozar con sus labios la suave piel de la frente de aquella muchacha, depositó un efímero y cálido beso.

-.Buenas noches.-. Musitó secamente ya en el umbral de la puerta, con su semblante impávido y frugal, mas sin embargo con su corazón latiendo con furor, sus mejillas ardiendo y, sobre todo, agradeciendo al cielo el que su durmiente receptora hubiese permanecido en aquel estado de inconciencia, ya que de no ser as, aquel extraño arrebato de su alma hubiese sido sorprendido, reprimido y jamás hubiese tenido existencia aquella mágica sensación de complacencia, de deleite, que se blandía furiosamente en su pecho, en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser, haciendo que ya no importara el frío, que ya no importara nada...

PPPPPP

Perezosamente talló sus ojos con lentitud, había dormido placidamente sin embargo la noche se le había hecho corta.

Bajó las escaleras con normalidad, encontrando sentados en la mesa tanto a su padre como a su hermano mayor, este último dando una leve ojeada al periódico de aquella mañana, su semblante sereno y circunspecto no denotaba sentir alguno.

Observó su plato y dando unas cucharadas comenzó a ingerir el alimento, que gustosamente degustó más agradable que de costumbre.-. ¿Myoga ha tomado cursos de cocina?.-. Bromeó ante la seria mirada de su hermano mayor.

Inutaisho rió divertido.-. No, ha sido la pequeña Rin quien ha preparado el desayuno.-. Señaló el padre.

InuYasha sonrió escuetamente, la verdad es que había juzgado mal a su hermano mayor, tanto el día en que le vio en aquel galpón, así como cuando le vio llegar acompañado de la joven, sin embargo luego había notado que su hermano no le había comprado con los fines "usuales".

Rin gozaba de completa libertad, y ciertamente había traído calma y placidez a aquella masculina casa, donde tan solo vivían los tres además de los dos sirvientes, varones también.

La pequeña aludida entró al comedor con una afable sonrisa bordeando sus labios, al tiempo que con voz angelical tarareaba una dulce melodía.

Sesshomaru retiró su mirada del periódico para dirigir una inexpresiva mirada a su medio hermano y luego ver con respeto a su padre.

-.Iré a una reunión esta mañana.-. Musitó con voz parca.-. Que tengan buen día.-. Concluyó imperturbable, poniéndose de pie.

La joven de castaño mirar corrió a la cocina para luego alcanzarle en el jardín.

-.¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-. Llamó, mas sin obtener respuesta.-.¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-. Reiteró, alcanzándole cuando este estaba por subir al carro.

Jakken le vio desafiante.-. ¡Que insolente puedes ser pequeña!.-. Increpó el sujeto, sin embargo Sesshomaru con una mirada asesina le hizo callar.

-.¿Qué deseas?.-. Interrogó lapidario, sin embargo la joven no se inmutó ante esto, viéndole con intensa admiración.

-.Pensé que quizás no llegaría a comer.-. Se apresuró en decir.-.Por eso le he preparado esto- Añadió entregándole al imponente sujeto un pequeño paquete.

Sesshomaru observó este con seriedad, sin embargo no pudo evitar mantener asombro en sus doradas orbes.-. "Jamás nadie había tomado semejante preocupación para él".

-.Rin se ha levantado temprano a preparárselo, espero que sea de su agrado señor.-. Profirió nerviosa la muchacha, entrecruzando sus dedos y con la mirada gacha.

-.Señor Sesshomaru ya debemos irnos.-. Inquirió molesto Jakken, sintiéndose amenazado ante la "eficaz" muchacha.

-.¡Jakken!.-. Bramó irritado el de platinado cabello, para luego observar fijamente a la cabizbaja muchacha.-. Gracias Rin.-. Musitó con suavidad, llevando una mano a la nuca de la jovencita y acariciando suavemente esta.

Rin observó sonrojada como su señor partía, una enorme y bella sonrisa circundaba en sus labios-. El Señor Sesshomaru ha gustado de mi gesto.- Expresó risueña-. Pese a su fría mirada guarda nobleza infinita.

**Termino Capitulo Nueve- Veinte de Octubre del 2004; 21:53 Horas.**


	10. El mercado de los cerezos

Capítulo X

**El mercado de los cerezos**

Terminó su desayuno, el que degustó con bastante gozo, este día en particular había valido la pena bajar. Escrutó el lugar varias veces, mientras que su padre tomaba el periódico que había dejado Sesshomaru, para ojearlo, entonces se sintió con mayor libertad de observar el lugar, pero de todas formas la voz profunda, pero apacible de InuTaisho le habló.

-Ella no esta en casa…- dijo con total calma, aún con la vista fija en las páginas que leía.

-¿No esta?...- repitió algo perdido, sintiendo como una sensación de vació le llegaba hasta el estómago, como era posible que ella hubiese salido… ¿acaso no la había rescatado de las manos de Naraku?… y la muy insensata se exponía…

-Sí, eso dije… no esta…- repitió el padre, esta vez, levantando la mirada del periódico, para fijarla en su hijo que se ponía de pie molesto y echando fuego por los ojos, lo vio tirar la servilleta de tela que sostenía en una de sus manos, y lo escuchó mientras maldecía.

-Demonios es una imprudente… - al decir aquello se giró sin importarle demasiado que la silla se tambaleara cuando decidió salir.

-¿A dónde vas?...- consultó InuTaisho.

-Por Kagome, ¿dónde más?...- respondió sin detenerse

-¿Y dónde la buscaras?...- interrogó volviendo a la lectura.

Entonces fue que InuYasha recién reparó en que no tenía idea en que lugar comenzar a buscarla, se sintió como un estúpido, molesto y sin razonamiento… tan impulsivo… era algo que su padre en más de una oportunidad le critico, y en este momento estaba dándole razones para que continuara haciéndolo.

-¿Mencionó el lugar al que iría?... – consultó con la voz conteniendo el fastidio, sin girarse, conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para deducir la suave sonrisa de victoria que estaría esbozando, la que le restregaba en el rostro una vez más que era un inmaduro.

-Al mercado de los cerezos…- respondió sin decir nada más.

Cerró en periódico cuando notó que su hijo ya se había marchado, había algo en esa muchacha que le arrancaba a su hijo el instinto de protección… ¿pero qué podía ser?... no debía de negar el encanto que la Kagome poseía, pero InuYasha se mostraba poco ávido a con las mujeres, solo había sabido por Myoga, de la existencia de esa joven, Kikyo… no le gustaba esa relación, estaba al tanto de ella, pero se mantuvo al margen, esperando que en el momento en que la Kagome que estaba prometida en matrimonio a él llegara, InuYasha cumpliera con la palabra acordada, pero ahora que no existía compromiso… ¿qué haría InuYasha?...

-.-.-.-.-

Se había detenido en el mercado de los cerezos, ciertamente ella no conocía muy bien las calles, pero no estaba demasiado lejos de la residencia en la que ahora vivía, llegar le había resultado muy fácil, volver entonces no sería problema tampoco, el señor InuTaisho le había entregado algún dinero diciendo que en esta casa no habían vestimentas adecuadas para una muchacha, pro lo que era necesario que ella escogiera algo que le acomodara, el lugar era un verdadero mercado al estilo oriental, pasillo no demasiado amplios, que daban lugar a el paseo de una serie de visitantes, telas, joyas, gran variedad de objetos, incluso antigüedades.

-Señorita, ¿busca hermosas telas?...- dijo una voz a su lado, ella miró a la anciana que con ya bastantes dientes menos le sonreía intentando captar su atención, pero ella solo continuó.

-Una gargantilla, para su hermoso cuello…- escuchó esta vez la voz de un hombre al lado contrario, que también le sonreía, pero lo pareció incluso algo molesta si mirada fija en ella, no pudo evitar tragar y tocarse el cuello, como cubriéndose un poco… quizás no había sido buena idea venir sola…

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó sin mucha dificultar al mercado de los cerezos, ciertamente el lugar era accesible, muy cercano a si hogar, pero un verdadero laberinto si deseabas encontrar a alguien… sentía un inquietante malestar al pensar en que Kagome se encontrara sola en este lugar, circundada por todos estos vendedores al acecho, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, mientras que le eran ofrecidos al paso una serie de artículos a los que no deseaba prestar atención, se detuvo en una esquita, y observó hacía ambos lados, el sol de la mañana le dio en los ojos al elevarse una de las telas que se exponían y que le había servido de sombra, y un destello a su costado izquierdo le llamo la atención, enfocó los ojos dorados y algo lastimados por los rayos del sol, en el objeto, y debió acercarse más a él para visualizarlo bien, una pequeña peineta de cabello, de un todo plateado hermoso, con alguna incrustaciones en piedra, agua marina concluyó, se posaba sobre una negra tela, acompañada de una serie más de artículos, pero era ese en particular el que atrapó su atención…

-Se vería hermoso en su cabello…- pensó, y abrió desmesurado los ojos, ¿por qué era la imagen de Kagome la que venía a su mente?... ¿por qué no la de Kikyo?... ella era más de utilizar este tipo de adornos… sacudió su cabeza, e intentó quitar sus tontos pensamientos, ahora debería abocarse a encontrar a esta muchacha imprudente que no sabía el riesgo que corría, pero la voz del anciano que s encontraba junto a este pobre negocio, lo detuvo.

-Se vería hermoso en su cabello… azabache como la noche sin estrellas…- ¿cómo lo sabía él?... y vio como le extendía la mano con la peineta envuelta en un pequeño trozo de tela – llevásela…

-Pero…- titubeo, intentando recibir el objeto, pero luego arrugó su ceño, sin comprender – pero, ¿cuánto es?... – consultó intentando sacar de su bolsillo el dinero necesario.

-Solo entrégasela, no hay precio que pagué el encontrarse con lo que nos pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-

Se sintió algo intimidada en este lugar, quizás solo fuera su falta de conocimiento, quizás, si no hubiese venido sola… de pronto en una esquina vio una hermosa tela unida a varias más, expuestas para el público, se acercó y la toco, era suave y liviana, exquisita para esta estación, le gustaba… podría confeccionar un hermoso atuendo con ella… un momento… ¿sabia coser?... ciertamente lo sabía, eran de aquellas cosas que al parecer no olvidaba.

-¿Cuál es su valor?...- consultó con su voz suave, la respuesta le fue dada, por una mujer, algo mayor, y con rasgos suaves en el rostro, por alguna razón tuvo una sensación maternal por parte de ella…¿quizás así sería su madre?... y de pronto la congoja se instaló en su corazón, un sentimiento de perdida… se obligó a tragar, para no prestar mayor atención a esto… no sabía lo que sucedía, no valía la pena sentir tristeza por algo que no podrías descubrir – la quiero…

Sacó el dinero de uno de sus bolsillos, y comenzó a contar ante la vista de los transeúntes, con bastante descuido, sin saber que ya estaba siendo asechada por quienes querían hacerse de lo que portaba, un hombre desgarbado, cubierto por una especie de capucha, la que lo hacía pasar por un anciano de bastón, se iba acercando con cautela, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de extender su mano y arrebatarle el dinero a la muchacha, una fuerte mano lo sostuvo y lo sacó del camino, se sintió acorralado, contra la pared, el antebrazo puesto justo en su cuello, quitándole la respiración.

-Obsérvala bien, y no te atrevas a intentar dañarla otra vez…- se escuchó la voz susurrante y profunda de su captor – ahora desaparece…- concluyó soltando al ladrón, y observando con sus ojos celestas, la figura que trastabilló al intentar correr.

-Debería tener más cuidado con su dinero…- le susurró inclinándose muy cerca del oído de Kagome, moviendo levemente las hebras de su cabellos que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Perdón?...- consultó ella poniéndose algo nerviosa, no conocía a este hombre y sin embargó él se le estaba acercando demasiado.

-Afortunada tu aparición Kouga…- dijo la mujer que estaba entregando un paquete con la tela comprada por Kagome, habiendo notado la situación que sucedía a espaldas de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo estas Hitomi?...- consultó, sonriéndole a la mujer, mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

-Bien muchacho… - respondió ella con gratitud, Kouga era un joven muy atento con ella, y la había acompañada en muchos de sus solitarios momentos, cuando de la nada una mañana vinieron algunos hombres a arrebatarle lo que más amaba, sus hijos, ella sabía bien que ellos debieron de ser comercializados como esclavos en algún otro estado, pero no tenía medios ni voz, para ser escuchada… las autoridades en su mayoría trabajaban para… Naraku…

-¿Terminaste?...- le consultó a una cada vez más confundida Kagome… ¿quizás realmente la conocía y ella simplemente no lo recordaba?... – no es bueno que andes sola por este lugar… es un nido de ratas… - lo último lo susurró tan cerca de su oído que ella no pudo evitar el escalofríos que le produjo.

-Sí… ya me iba…- respondió inquieta, y sintió la mano del hombre que se apoyaba en su espalda, buscando guiarla - ¿te conozco?... – consultó sin saber si era correcto dejarlo tener tantas confianzas con ella, y lo vio sonreír.

Se había recorrido la mayor parte de los pasillos del mercado, y el calor comenzaba a sofocarlo, al igual que la ansiedad por no dar con el paradero de Kagome, a esta altura quizás ya ni siquiera se encontraba por aquí… ¿quizás ya hubiese vuelto a casa?... ¿¿y si Naraku?... aquel solo pensamiento logró que su corazón diera un fuerte salto y oprimió en su mano el objeto que extrañamente la hubiese sido encomendado.

-Maldición Kagome… ¿dónde estas?...- se preguntó inquieto, dando la vuelta en una de las tantas esquinas, pensando en que si no se conociera tan bien este mercado, de seguro ya habría perdido la orientación, y de pronto ante sus ojos y a metros de el, se encontraba la muchacha, recibiendo de la mano de una mujer un paquete, de seguro algo que había adquirido, pero no estaba sola… apretó el puño libre cuando notó que el hombre que la acompañaba le susurraba algo al oído, y no supo que pensar… ¿lo conocía?... ¿acaso no había perdido ella la memoria?... el malestar se acrecentó cuando pudo ver la mano del sujeto posarse en al espalda de ella… y le pareció escucharse gruñir. Avanzó a paso raudo, y escuchó que ella le preguntaba "¿te conozco?"…

-No… te recordaría…- respondió Kouga – pero puedo lograr que nunca me olvides… - le volvió a susurrar y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras… ¿le estaba coqueteando?... y el agarré de su espalda se había intensificado.

-Ya debo irme… - alcanzó a responder, cuando notó que su muñeca era cercada por una mano masculina que tiraba literalmente de ella, atrayéndola.

-¿Qué estabas pensando al venir sola a esta lugar?...- le reprochó con un exaltado tono de voz, InuYasha la había tomado de la mano y la había jalado hacía él, en parte como un gesto impulsivo para llamar su atención, y también para arrebatársela al estúpido que intentaba conquistarla.

-¿InuYasha?...- interrogó notando que se trataba del muchacha con el que compartía techo… pero nada más…

-¿No sabes que es peligroso que andes sola?... ¿quieres que te vendan?...- consultó con los ojos encendidos, ignorando en todo momento al hombre junto a ellos, que al escuchar esas palabras pensó que se trataba de un esclavista que le reclamaba a alguna pertenencia suya, por escaparse.

-Suéltala, ella no es de tu propiedad…- exclamó airado Kouga, interponiéndose entre la pareja.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?... – alzó la voz intentando que pareciera más potente que la que usara su rival.

-Qué no es una esclava… que no puede serlo…- respondió molesto intentando encararlo más aún, notando como los ojos dorados del hombre frente a él parecían fulgurara, tiro un poco más de Kagome, logrando que ella quedara pegada a su costado, ya se estaba sintiendo algo molesta, toda esta situación estaba acabando con su paciencia y en cualquier momento estallaría callando a este par de insensatos que había comenzado un escándalo que hacía detener a las personas en el camino, pero lo que InuYasha digo, la dejó simplemente sin habla…

-No, claro que no es una esclava…- aseguró molesto, de solo pensar que este tipo frente a él lo creyera de esa calaña -… ella es mi novia…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, como ya lo habrán notado, y como también Sayo lo mencionó, la estoy escribiendo yo… Anyara a su servicio, espero que esta continuación haya sido de su agrado y me dejan sus mensajitos para saber sus opiniones…**

**A quienes me conocen, pues aquí estamos otra vez… soy la madrina de este hijo, que así como los propios pienso acompañarlo hasta que se gradué… a quienes no me conocen, pues espero llenar las expectativas que tengan…**

**Besitos y se cuidan…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	11. Esclavizando almas

Capítulo XI

**Esclavizando almas**

_**REMINISCENCIA**_

_**No podía dejar de amarla porque  
el olvido no existe  
y la memoria es modificación,  
de manera que sin querer  
amaba las distintas formas bajo  
las cuales ella aparecía  
en sucesivas transformaciones**_

Caminaban por las afueras del mercado de los cerezos, entonces Kagome pudo comprender el por que del nombre de aquel lugar, no lo notó al llegar, ciertamente era hermoso, un parque rodeado en esta época del año de un sin fin de árboles de cerezos florecidos plenamente, la brisa de la estación liberaba poco a poco los pétalos de las flores, creando una nevada rosa preciosa, Kagome tuvo la sensación de haber estado de ese modo entre los árboles antes.

-¿Quién era ese?...- consulto InuYasha no muy cortes, observando a metros de ellos la rivera de un río que pasaba por un costado del parque.

-No lo sé…- respondió ella con veracidad, pero él la observó de reojo como analizando su rostro.

-¿Y por que te trataba de modo tan familiar?...- insistió, ciertamente la respuesta de la muchacha no estaba convenciéndolo en lo absoluto.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?… - consultó ella deteniéndose en un sitio cualquiera en el que solo había hierba.

-No haz respondido…- se inquieto él, notando como comenzaba a acomodar su falda y sentarse, las sombras de los árboles la cubrían del sol.

-¿Qué puedo responderte si no sé quién es?... ven acá InuYasha, siéntate junto a mí...- indicó Kagome con una sonrisa hermosa, que logró que el joven junto a ella simplemente acatara su petición sin mayores remilgos.

Observó el paisaje a su alrededor intentando saber si algo de esto tenía que ver con la vida que no recordaba, tantas emociones que no sabía como enfocar, y ahora este muchacho sentado en silencio junto a ella proclamando a los cuatro vientos, que ella era su novia, como si realmente lo fuera, mientras que él la observaba de reojo intentando dilucidar de donde podía él conocerla, esa sonrisa que sus labios le brindaban con tanta generosidad parecía ser parte de algún atesorado y antiguo recuerdo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste aquello a ese muchacho?...- consultó Kagome intentando indagar sin mirarlo, temiendo encontrarse con sus ojos.

No te preocupes, no tengo pensado hacerte mi novia…- respondió el algo sarcástico, lo que no le agradó demasiado.

-Tampoco tienes que ser grosero…- le reclamó molesta desviando por completo la mirada al lado contrario de InuYasha.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de desagrado consigo, no terminaba de aprender, no necesitaba ser grosero, y lo sabía bien, pero el verla a ella junto a ese extraño lo menos que le produjo fueron celos, sacudió su cabeza, él no podía sentir celos, el estaba con Kikyo ¿no?... volvió a mirar a Kagome, y la brisa que se acentuaba más ayudo a que su cabello azabache y rizado, le permitiera ver parte de su pálido rostro, la observó un poco más, y al ver la forma en que su vestido caía casi hasta los hombros, el cuello desnudo llevaba un colgante que se escondía en su escote sin permitirle verlo, los brazos desnudos desde poco más arriba del codo, todo en ella tenía un aspecto incluso algo salvaje, indómito como su propio ser… y suspiró sin proponérselo.

Se sentía sola y perdida, no podía negar lo voluntariosa que había sido la familia del señor InuTaisho con ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no sabía quien era, se sentía menos que nada en esta situación, quería, pedía a gritos recordar… pero luego un escalofríos la recorría, ¿y si su amnesia no era más que un escape a los malos recuerdos?... tal vez sería mejor no saber, pensó. El agua se veía cristalina frente a ellos, tan exquisita que por un momento sintió deseos de hundir sus pies en ella.

-¿No haz podido recordar nada?...- consultó InuYasha con la voz algo más clamada, incluso parecía arrepentido de su arrebato anterior.

-No… solo logro recordar sensaciones…- mencionó, mientras que tomaba el colgante que traía, encerrándolo en su mano, escondiéndolo de la vista del muchacho - como este lugar, siento como si lo conociera, como si ya hubiese estado aquí, y a ti…

-¿A mí?...- consultó sin saber que más decir.

-Sí… bueno tus actitudes, tu mal carácter – sonrió entonces mirándolo un poco – y eso parecido a los celos…

-Yo no siento celos…- exclamó mordiendo su lengua para evitar volver a cometer un error.

-Sí lo sé… ven, corre – dijo mientras que se ponía de pie, extendiendo su mano hasta él – quiero ir a la orilla del río.

Tomó la mano que Kagome le ofrecía y otra vez se sintió hipnotizado por su sonrisa y se alzó sin palabras corriendo junto a ella, por el declive que los llevaría a la orilla del río.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se adentro en el bosque, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color cielo, nada alrededor parecía decirle que estaba siendo observado, pero él lo sabía, se adentró un poco más y entonces alzó la voz que en este frondoso bosque pereció más potente.

-Sal de ahí centinela – dijo, con voz segura, viendo como un hombre, de una edad similar a la de él, quizás veinte o veintidós años, descendía.

-Que bueno que haz vuelto Kouga… pensamos que algo te había sucedido… - exclamo con visible alegría el hombre.

-Nada va a sucederme a mí… deja un nuevo centinela y ven conmigo que traigo noticias – ordenó mientras que caminaba adentrándose aún más en las sombras que guarecían a su compañeros.

Se sentó en una de las altas tarimas que habían construido asilados en las altas ramas de los antiguos árboles de este bosque, testigos mudos de muchos de sus planes pro liberar a sus seres queridos de la injusticia, algunos, y otros vengar a los que no guardaban ya esperanzas de volver a encontrar.

-Nuestros espías en el mercado de los cerezos ya tienen información de una nueva carga de esclavos, que deberán estar llegando más o menos en una semana, quizás diez días…- informó Kouga al grupo compuesto por rostros muy jóvenes, y algunos ajados por el dolor.

-¿Sabes ya como serán trasladados los esclavos?...- consultó la voz femenina que se alzaba muy cerca de él.

-No Sango, aún no me han confirmado aquello, dicen que podría ser por tren… una carga de animales para los campos llega en esos día, quizás ahí los escondan.

-¿Con los animales?...- consultó incrédulo un muchacho sentado justo frente a él.

-Sí… con los animales mí estimado Ryuji – respondió Kouga – hay mucho de los vejámenes de Naraku que debes conocer, el primero… ha sido lo sucedido a tu familia, como a la de muchos aquí.

-Maldito Naraku..- exclamó molesto el muchacha poniéndose de pie con claros deseos de destruir algo, pero una mano silenciosa se posó en su muñeca.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya tendrás tiempo – era Miroku que intentaba ayudar al joven a conservar la compostura, no lo culpaba, sabía bien que muchos de los que ahora estaban ahí reunidos utilizaban todas sus fuerzas para contener el odio creciente hacía un ser despiadado como Naraku.

-La próxima vez que vaya al mercado por información, vendrás conmigo, quiero que conozcas a Hitomi – dijo decidido el líder a Ryuji, intentando quizás que ya estaba participando en algo, que no estaba de brazos cruzados frente a su tragedia.

-Cuenta conmigo…- sentenció el muchacho, con los ojos endurecidos por la molestia mientras que volvía a tomar su lugar, para escuchar un poco más del plan que se estaba urdiendo para lograr acabar con Naraku de una buena vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba InuYasha con los pantalones con varias vueltas que los dejaban justo bajo sus rodillas, los zapatos de él junto a las sandalias que traía Kagome, y el paquete con la tela que comprara algunos metros tras de ellos, la muchacha acababa de mojar su rostro con el agua que tenía una agradable temperatura, el colgante que portaba estaba una vez más oculto dentro del escote de su vestido, y aquello llenaba de curiosidad a InuYasha, quizás lo veía como in símbolo de las muchas cosas ocultas que Kagome tenía para él… y para sí misma incluso… la observaba, extendiendo su mano hasta él para sostenerse mejor, mientras intentaba avanzar un poco más y con cuidado con las piedras que comenzaba a sentir bajo las plantas de los pies, y el musgo, el reflejo del sol en el agua, parecía iluminar más el rostro de ella, acentuando sus colores, las mejillas prendidas por la agitación, los ojos castaños que se veían algo más claros a contraluz, y el rosado penetrante de sus labios. Sintió un impulso espontáneo, esa alegría que emanaba de ella, verla disfrutar de la naturaleza, todo… le parecía tan conocido y de cierta manera la nostalgia se apoderaba de su alma… arrojó sobre Kagome algo de agua, dejando que las múltiples gotas de líquido mojaran su cabello y su rostro, sus hombros, la escuchó emitir un gritillo de sorpresa y la mirada traviesa y amenazante de la muchacha se posó en él…

-Ya verás… tramposo, atacándome desprevenida…- dijo fingiendo molestia mientras que se inclinaba para copiar el movimiento que InuYasha hiciera.

-No te hará nada un poco de agua…- se defendió alegre, intentando escapar de ella, sin soltarla para que no cayera, como escapando.

-A ti tampoco…- continuó Kagome, buscando el modo de vengarse.

De pronto InuYasha sintió un escalofrío formarse en su espalda, cuando la muchacha resbaló entre las rocas y aunque intentó sostenerla con la otra mano, no hubo suerte, ambos cayeron en el agua, siendo Kagome la más afectada ya que su espalda toco algunas de las piedras del fondo, sin causarle gran daño, probablemente algún morado leve, InuYasha se incorporó de inmediato, alzándola entre sus brazos, mientras que ella tosía.

-¿Estas bien?...- consultó con preocupación cuando la dejó sobre la hierba.

-Sí…- la vio asentir intentando quitar los cabellos mojados de su rostro, que se pegaban por el peso del agua, InuYasha intentó ayudarla, estando en una posición muy comprometedora, sus piernas estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas a ambos lados de las de Kagome, y una de sus manos a un lateral, pero parecía no notarlo.

-¿No te golpeaste?...- continuó, de cierta forma asustado, descubriendo al fin de entre las hebras de cabello, el semblante pálido y húmedo de la muchacha.

-No ¿Y tú?...- peguntó ella, notando como el cabello de InuYasha destilaba quizás más agua que el propio, y sus ropas, mojadas tanto como las de ella, y entonces no pudo contener la risa.

-Tú si que eres extraña… se sonrió él al notar la risa alegre y despreocupada de Kagome, que lo liberó a él también de inquietudes, contagiándolo.

_**Y tenía  
nostalgia de todos los lugares  
en los cuales jamás habíamos estado,  
y la deseaba  
en los parques donde nunca la deseé  
y moría de reminiscencias por las cosas  
que ya no conoceríamos y eran tan  
violentas e inolvidables  
como las pocas cosas que  
habíamos conocido.**_

Rió libremente como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, ambos estaban simplemente empapados, y de seguro deberían tenderse al sol un tiempo antes de irse a casa… los ojos castaños vivos y alegres, los labios marcando una sonrisa amplia, rosados y llenos… no supo como ni por que en ese instante, se abalanzó a sus labios y la beso… un roce apenas, ese que no se atrevió a darle en la penumbra de su habitación, el que no había puesto en esos labios, y entonces las risas cesaron, y se separó solo un poco, lo suficiente para que los ojos se encontraran, espero un grito quizás… tal vez un reclamo… pero Kagome solo lo observaba sin palabras, y el corazón le saltaba en el echo, y las mariposas en el estomago lo embargaban, pero aquel simple roce, parecía quemarle… necesitaba conocer el sabor de aquella boca plena… y se acercó nuevamente notando el consentimientos que aquellos labios dispuestos le entregaban, cayeron sobre la hierba y la beso con un poco más de inquietud, sin abordarla por completo, buscando sobre la hierba las manos, y los dedos delicados que se aferraron a él… la liberó con un suspiro suave, que parecía devolverle el alma que ella se estaba robando… se quedó ahí contemplando el rostro encendido de ella, y la escucho musitar con suavidad…

-InuYasha… ¿podrías ponerte de pie?...- sintió que el corazón le dio un nuevo vuelco en el pecho… esas palabras él ya las había escuchado… muchos años antes…

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior, me siento muy contenta de la recepción que he tenido entre quienes ya leían este fic con la autora inicial, y agradecer también a mis seguidoras constantes en las historias que escribo que también se aparecieron por acá… ha sido una hermosa experiencia escribir este fic… ahora no pregunten lo que sigue por que ni yo sé bien… se ha ido escribiendo sola la historia y eso también es bueno… quizás les parezca algo adelantado el beso, pero creo que el impulso en ocasiones no se puede frenar y al menos Inu ya lo traía, y creo que con esto lo encenderá en Kagome… al menos a mí me pareció tierno…**

**Gracias por leer… y espero sus comentarios…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: la poesía es una que encontré de Cristina Peri Rossi que me gustó mucho y encontré un detalle agregarla, espero les guste.**


	12. Encadenada a tu corazón

Capítulo XII

**Encadenada a tu corazón**

Cuando Kagome pidió que l liberara, algo dentro de su corazón se entibió, un recuerdo, la nostalgia por la sonrisa y las palabras de una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, la Kagome que debía llegar para ser su esposa, no se puso de pie de inmediato, la contemplo unos segundos más, escrutando la forma de su rostro, intentando descifrar si aquella muchacha que debía llegar días antes, sería tan hermosa como esta.

_**En la distancia estás, pero presente  
sigues en mí. Tus ojos no se han ido.  
Fijos, me dicen: "Calla. No hay olvido.  
Te engaña el viento, el horizonte miente".**_

-InuYasha…- insistió ella con suavidad, sintiéndose inquieta por las mirada dorad que no dejaba de recorrerla.

-Lo siento…- respondió él finalmente, mientras que se ponía de pie, entendiendo su mano hasta ella para ayudarla, Kagome la recibió, sin comprender por que no se sentía invadida ante lo que acababa de suceder, era como si lo hubiera soñado muchas veces, sacudió un poco su cabeza, sabía que era imposible, ella no lo conocía… ¿o quizás si?... después de todo ella venía a este pueblo por algo ¿no?...

_**Estás aquí, debajo de mi frente,  
cerca del corazón y su latido.  
Tu aliento va en mis venas escondido  
como un secreto, generoso afluente.**_

InuYasha la observó cuando ya estuvo frente a él, el cabello algo desordenado, de pie acomodando su vestido que estaba completamente mojado, se ceñía con violencia a su figura, obligándolo a tragar, no es que jamás hubiera visto las formas femeninas, al menos había acompañado una vez a Miroku a uno de esos antros que su amigo visitaba y había estado demasiado cerca, para su gusto de una de las muchachas que trabajaban en el lugar, ella le había tomado la mano y la había puesto en su cadera desprovista de ropa, en aquella oportunidad pudo sentir el calor y la suavidad de la piel femenina… ahora se preguntaba, ¿cómo se sentiría la piel de Kagome?... la vio luchar con su cabello, los rizos comenzaban a definirse al ser oreados por el aire.

-Permíteme…- le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, y es que ya nada lo pensaba, al menos con Kagome todo era espontáneo, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño envoltorio humedecido, y rescató de su interior la peineta que le había entregado aquella anciana en el mercado, y lo puso en la manos de Kagome.

-Que hermoso…- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y es que era realmente una hermosa pieza – a mi madre le gustaba el agua marina…- susurró ella, refiriéndose a las piedras que adornaban el objeto, y luego elevó su rostro sorprendido hasta el de InuYasha, encontrándose con los ojos dorados que la observaban expectantes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- le preguntó tan inquieto como ella.

-No lo sé…- respondió con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

-Ya tranquila…- le dijo mientras que recibía en su dedo una de las cristalinas gotas que liberaban sus ojos – es bueno que recuerdes detalles, significa que poco a poco recordarás más…

-Gracias…- dijo ella suavemente, mientras que sentía como los dedos de el comenzaban a escarmenarle el cabello, buscando unirlo desde los costado, como recogiéndolo un poco para que no le molestara en el rostro. Los movimientos eran tan suaves y envolventes, que Kagome por un momento olvido su tristeza, su soledad y el desamparo en el que se sentía cada minuto del día al no tener una idea clara de quien era… parecía encerrada en un celda con paredes nebulosas que debían de ser sus recuerdos, pero que mientras no se mostraran ante ella con claridad, jamás vería la salida.

-Dame eso…- escuchó la voz de InuYasha que sonaba algo más profunda, y forzada, le extendió el peine para que él lo acomodara en su cabello.

InuYasha estaba intentando respirar con calma, sentía el aliento de Kagome en su cuello, mientras que extendía sus manos, para recoger el suave terciopelo de sus cabellos azabaches, los rizos se le adherían a los dedos acariciando sus falanges, era un roce tan pequeño y sin embargo la una sensación era tan plena.

-Ya esta…- dijo, una vez que el peine estuvo en su lugar, posando ahora las manos en los hombros de Kagome, que aún permanecía algo fría a causa del chapuzón, pero en ese momento en que los ojos castaños de la muchacha se osaron en los suyos, abriéndole un mundo desconocido que sin saber en que momento había decidido invadir, acaricio con manos temblorosas el contorno del pálido cuello y le tomó el rostro- hermosa…- suspiró

_**En la ceniza está oculta la brasa  
y el fuego en cada pecho que suspira,  
que el gozo besa y que el dolor traspasa.**_

Se inclinó sobre su rostro, elevando con sus manos la boca de Kagome, esos labios rosados y acariciables, que lo estaba matando con solo probarlos, necesitaba beber de ellos… demasiado… sintió como las manos de ella apoyadas en su pecho, que parecían querer mantener la distancia entre ambos, se cerraron sobre la tela de su camisa, aferrándose a ella, arrancándole un suspiro, y la piel comenzó a arder en ese momento, como si jamás hubiese estado húmeda, la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas, y le entregaba un vendaval de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado de este modo tan violento.

Kagome sentía que se iba a derrumbar en ese mismo lugar, cuando la lengua de InuYasha buscó dentro de su boca, se sintió en la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, y él parecía lo único cercano, no había nada más, ni río, ni hierba, ni sol, ni cerezos, que en este momento les estaban regalando la nieve rosa más hermosa que pudieran imaginar, la sangre le recorría el cuerpo a una velocidad que parecía poder percibir sobre la piel misma, y el corazón alocado como estaba le golpeaba el pecho sin clemencia… la asustaba… pero se sentía rendida ante todo lo que InuYasha le provocaba… ¿habría sentido esto antes?... se preguntó, y por alguna razón sabía que no…

Le costaba tanto respirar, y el aire salía forzado por su nariz, y su cuerpo buscaba de forma instintiva el roce con el de Kagome, que parecía tan entregada a aquel beso, que estaba fuera de sus conocimientos, la calidez de su boca lo embriagaba de deseos, de pertenencia, de protección… de ella… y sintió como la muchacha parecía languidecer, la aferró con fuerza, abrazándola desde la cintura, obligándose a romper el beso con algo de violencia, lo que le removió a Kagome un suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?...- le preguntó algo confundido, quizás tanto como ella.

-Mareada…- le respondió sin adornos, y es que así se sentía, borracha de amor…

InuYasha se sonrió percibiendo recién que él también lo estaba. Contempló el rostro sonrojado y bello de Kagome, sosteniéndola aún con fuerza, embelesado por sus propios sentimientos, ¿dónde estaba Kikyo en esos momentos, y todo su sentir por ella?... perdido en algún paraje, junto a los recuerdos de Kagome…

-¿InuYasha?…- dijo ella, queriendo preguntar algo, sintiendo de pronto algo de temor ante sus propias conclusiones.

-Dime…- pidió él, sintiendo los dedos de Kagome enroscarse y soltar la tela de su camisa, notó la calidez de sus ojos castaños, una sinceridad y simpleza que recordaba haber visto, sin poder saber aún cuando, ni con quien.

-¿Es esto… amor?...- preguntó algo temerosa.

InuYasha se quedó en silencio un instante ante la pregunta, era tan inocente, y tan certera, tanto que no sabía como responderle… ¿era esto amor?...- se lo preguntó a sí mismo antes de responder.

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo sonriendo con suavidad… no sabía de que otro modo podía ser, sentir que el corazón se te escapaba del pecho por solo poder abrazarla, debía de ser amor… ¿no?...

La miró mientras que ella sonreía, y no se espero recibir el beso suave que ella le dejó en los labios, fue apenas un roce, que llenó de regocijo su alma… el sonido del río volvió, la brisa le acarició nuevamente el rostro, los cerezos susurraban a su alrededor y algunos copo de nieve rosa se adherían al cabello de Kagome.

-Ven volvamos a casa…- le tomó la mano mientras que comenzaban a caminar por la hierba, recogiendo antes su pertenencias, el calzado iba aún tomado en las manos, los pétalos rosados bañaban el lugar, y se les pegaban a los pies, se sentía feliz… extrañamente feliz…

Llegaron casi al final del parque, las palabras no habían sido necesarias, se miraban de tanto en tanto, y se sonreían mutuamente, era un sentimiento hermoso, antiguo, arraigado en lo más profundo de sus corazones, era como su hubieses encontrado algo que amabas mucho y que estaba lejos… el reencuentro con un sentimiento madurado por el tiempo… amor… se repetía en la mente de InuYasha, sin poder terminar de creer que lo que sentía por esta muchacha, que había llegado de forma tan accidental a su vida pudiera reemplazar lo que creía sentir por Kikyo…

Una vez que se encontraron en la salida del parque, observaron la calle principal, Kagome oprimió con fuerza la mano de InuYasha y él de pronto pareció arden el cólera, una hilera de personas, con vestimentas roídas y sucias, caminaban la mayoría descalza, los grilletes en sus pies los unían por cadenas que los obligaban a caminar a la par y las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, uno tras otro, dejaban rojas marcas en la piel… Kagome ahogó un sollozo cuando notó que entre ellos había un niño pequeño, no debía de tener más de seis años, una criatura de cabello rojizo, con el rostro sucio un marcado por las lagrimas… las personas alrededor contemplaban el espectáculo, cuchicheando entre ellos y evitando la mirada directa hacía estos nuevos esclavos, muchos de ellos irían a parar entre la servidumbre de sus casa y de sus campos… era una injusticia solapada por las apariencias… y como odiaba eso, pensó InuYasha…

-Maldito Naraku…- masculló entre dientes, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía, solo que esta vez de un modo diferente, la ira que sentía contra ese hombre superaba a cualquier emoción…

-Buenas tardes InuYasha…- se escuchó una voz tras de él, se giró de inmediato en cuanto reconoció el timbre, y pro un segundo se olvidó de Naraku.

-Kikyo…- su voz sonó sorprendida, Kagome que estaba junto a él aún, observó a la mujer perfectamente ataviada con un traje de color azul cielo, con largos guantes que le cubrían hasta el codo, una sombrilla guarecía su pálida piel de los rayos solares, el cabellos largo y liso recogido en una especie de coleta baja, que permitía que parte de él enmarcara su rostro.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?...- dijo ella sintiendo que los celos la corroían, jamás había experimentado una rabia tan enorme contra alguien.

Kagome sintió como InuYasha soltaba de pronto sus manos, se liberaba de sus dedos con rapidez y algo en su interior se ahuecó, como si le estuvieran extirpando parte del corazón.

-Ella es Kagome – dijo mientras que intentaba hacer las presentaciones, no estaba seguro de cómo debía de tomar esta situación, durante toda esa tarde Kikyo había estado completamente fuera de sus pensamientos, todo había sido llenado por Kagome, pero aún así había cosas que debía de ordenar.

-¿Kagome?...- repitió Kikyo, recordando de inmediato el nombre de la novia que InuYasha debía de aceptar, pero él ignoró el tonó de la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Volvió a mirar tras de él, en la dirección que los ojos de Kagome habían tomado, para enfocarse en la hilera de esclavos que desaparecía en dirección a el "imperio"… el lugar en el cual se hacían efectivas las privaciones de libertad, para esas alma que ahora caminaban como si fueran al patíbulo.

-Mucho gusto Kagome…- dijo la muchacha ignorando lo que preocupaba a ambos jóvenes, extendiendo su mano enguantada cuando Kagome se giró ante sus palabras – yo soy Kikyo… la novia de InuYasha…

El joven se giró de inmediato, las palabras que había escuchado le advirtieron que la cosa estaban tomando un matiz demasiado complejo… sintió ira al ver que a Kikyo lo único que le interesaba era aplacar sus celos haciendo notar que ella ocupaba un lugar importante y reservado en su vida.

Kagome sintió por un instante que la sangre se enfriaba su cuerpo, era como si literalmente le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua fría… las piernas se le aflojaron, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo… a nadie… se sonrió, con el rostro pálido, como pudo comprobarlo InuYasha, que se quedó con sus dorados ojos clavados en la muchacha, y devolvió el aludo, sin tomar la mano que le ofrecía Kikyo.

_**Déjame, amor, al menos la mentira  
de este espejismo dulce que no pasa  
como un leopardo de humo que se estira.**_

-Mucho gusto…- mencionó con la voz fina, y modales delicados, su corazón había terminado de abandonar su pecho, sabía que se había unido en solo una tarde al de InuYasha, parecía como si un grillete la anclara a él, tal como los esclavos que ya se habían perdido de su vista, y pensando que finalmente, para él… no era amor…

Continuará…

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero lo cierto es que en ocasiones las ideas se me concentran demasiado en el fic que me come la neurona, y por el momento estoy en uno que me tiene en ese estado. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, sé que quizás le he dado un matiz diferente a nuestra antagonista, pero es que la mujer no me puede terminar de gustar… ¿de quién hablo?... pues de Kikyo… no me gusta ponerle apelativos, como los que algunas les ponen, pero simplemente no es para mi InuYasha, y aquí debía demostrar su naturaleza despiadada… pro que la tiene… no hay que negarlo… en fin, son teorías que he ido adquiriendo por analizar la serie… me encanta InuYasha… quizás este poniéndolo un poco más suave en su carácter, pero en esta historia él no tiene un pasado tan tormentoso, no hay modo de que tengo rencor en el alma al punto de no demostrar sus sentimientos un poco más… **

**En fin, espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios ya que me guían para saber que opinan…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Debo decir que me siento muy contenta de haber llenado las expectativas de la autora inicial… sé que mi forma de escribir se basa más en sentimientos que en acciones… pero ni modo ¿no?... la poesía de Carmen González Huguet "En la distancia estas, pero presente"… hermosa…**


End file.
